Heaven Sent
by HeartClenching
Summary: AU. Quin's a hard single working mom in New York. She finds herself an angel during the day out playing with her daughter Beth. Will this angel in the form of a slim brunette stay on this earth or go back to heaven.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story for JesterChester. Hope you like. This is my first fic ever.

P.S. I don't own Glee etc.

*0*0*

I'm walking into our usual quaint coffee/bakery shop. I look around to take in my surroundings. There are a couple of people scattered around reading books and newspapers. It's nice and quiet. Just the way I like it. Looking for my two best friends I spot a blonde waving a cup I can only hope is for me.

"Morning Britt" I say when I reach the table giving her a hug.

"Morning Quin! Here I bought you your favorite. I know you love french vanilla" she says handing me the cup of cappuccino.

Right away I absorb the heat through my hands, bringing it close to my face to savor the aroma.

"Thanks" I breathe out and ask "Where's Sam?"

"He said something came up and couldn't make it. In other words he and Mercedes are still in bed doing…"

"Oh god. Spare me the details. Don't get me wrong I'm happy he finally got the nerve to ask her out but just, no."

We both laugh. She nods and I look up I can see her looking back with more serious eyes.

"I'm happy for him too but I would be even happier if I knew you were happy with someone too."

I don't like where this is going.

"Stop, Britt. I'm fine. I'm happy with my beautiful 4 year old daughter. I don't need any distractions."

"You're a great mom, you have a steady job. Your life is stable and I only want you to be happy."

Ugh I hate when she's right but I can't start dating, I have Beth and she needs me. Not to mention Puck was so terrible to me I don't think I can open myself to anyone like that again, man or woman. Squeezing my hand over the table she breaks me from my thoughts. I look up and see the sad smile she's giving me. She knows exactly what I was thinking just now. She always knows, she can read me, always has since we met. We leave that conversation behind and just talk about other things.

*0*0*

I'm meeting my mom at the park. She took Beth this morning so I could have coffee with Britt and apparently took her out to play. I'm glad the sun came out. It's warmer out, more enjoyable. As I'm walking towards the playground in central park I look around. I always enjoy walking in the park. So many people yet still not enough so you can enjoy the nature it provides.

"Mommy!" I'm broken from my reverie by Beth running towards me.

"Hey baby!" I smile down at her and pick her up. "Having fun?"

"Yes!" She nods enthusiastically.

"Ok keep playing while I go and talk to Grandma Judy." I put her down and she runs back off to the slide.

"Hi mom. Thanks again for watching her this morning." I say while I take a seat next to her on the bench.

"Oh hunny you know I don't mind! I love spending time with my grandchild."

We sit and talk for a few minutes while we watch Beth play. She gets up and leaves telling me she's going to meet up some friends. I look for Beth again before I get up to say goodbye.

"Thanks again mom."

"No problem Quinnie. I want to help anyway I can." She smiles at me one more time before she walks away.

I continue looking at her retreating form, thinking I don't know what I would have done without my mom. She has been so supportive with everything.  
I turn back around to sit and look for Beth. Only I can't find her. I get up to look in the tunnels but she's not there either.

"Beth." I yell out trying to locate her.

Nothing.

"Beth! Elizabeth! Answer me!" I'm starting to worry and I run all around the playground. I'm scanning for her high and low and still nothing. People all around and I keep yelling her name like a mad woman.

Finally off in the distance I see her and I feel my heart beating out of my chest. She's trying to follow a balloon cart out of the park and into the street. I dart off after her yelling her name but she's too far to hear me.

I'm running as fast as I can in the heels I'm wearing. Weaving in and out of the throng of people but it's not fast enough. She's going to step into the street. I run even faster and scream after her.

Why does no one see her? Or me for that matter running after her?

Then I see it, the yellow cab. It's fast approaching Beth from her left.

I feel like my heart is going to explode. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks have increased because I know I'm not going to make it. It's a mothers worst nightmare, feeling completely helpless. I can only keep running.

"BETH!" I scream, tears obscuring my vision. I can only just make out her long blonde hair flowing behind her.

It's like time has slowed down. She turns and I can make out a smile break out onto her face. And all of a sudden I can't breathe. My legs want to give out. My heart is on the point of stopping completely.

The next thing I hear is almost deafening. Brakes screech trying to stop but it's too late. I'm too late.

Beth screams. Glass breaks.

I push harshly through the bodies forming a circle and blocking my view. What I see next has me releasing the breath and sobs I didn't know I was holding.

A brunette woman in running gear is holding onto Beth like a cocoon to a butterfly. I fall to their sides and take Beth into my arms.

"Beth sweetie, can you hear me?" I whisper out to her, tears still falling from my eyes.

Slowly she begins to open her eyes. "Why are you crying mommy?"

A laugh in the form of a whimper escapes my mouth and all I can do is hold her tight. I scan her body and she seems to be more or less ok.

"…ana! Can you hear me? Say something please." A dark haired man in running gear is shouting to her but she's not responding. She has a gash on her head and blood on different areas of her body.

Luckily someone called 9-1-1 because I can hear the ambulance approaching. Police have come as well, forming a barrier between us and the bystanders.

The first medics and attend to the woman right away. Asking the man different questions. In swift movements they have her on a gurney and in the ambulance. Before they can leave I manage to yell out to the man at her side what her name is.

"Santana" Is all I get before the doors close.


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven Sent

Chapter 2

*0*0*

The dread I have walking down these white halls is indescribable. Knowing Beth is walking down the hall with me alive and well is the only thing moving me forward. It all seemed surreal. After Beth got properly checked at, the doctor told us she must have been being watched by an angel. I couldn't agree more. It was an angel, an angel in the form of a brunette, and it was said brunette in who I was in search of. I had so much to thank her for.

Walking up to the information booth, about to ask where I could find the woman who saved my baby. I knew her name but for some reason I didn't I had have the right to address her as such, not yet any ways, not until I actually met and thanked her. Before I could reach the desk, a man standing off the side caught my eye. He's up against the wall, next to a door, head in his hands, eyes closed, and tears silently falling down.

Oh god. _Please she can't be dead._

His eyes snap open and his gaze meets mine. _Oh_ _no did I say that out loud?_ He wipes his eyes and just stands there. He must be her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..is-is she..."

"Mommy," Beth whispers to me but still loud enough for him to hear. "That's the man who was with that angel, the one who saved me with her hug. Can we go see her? I want to give her the teddy bear already."

I glanced back up at him.

"Can-could we see her, please?"

He looks down at Beth, a sad smile gracing his face. Having Beth's small warm hand in mine makes me feel so appreciative yet bad at the same time that words just can't describe. _I hope she's ok_. With fresh tears in his eyes he extends his arm to introduce himself.

"My name's Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

_Where are my manners?_

"Hi, Quin, Quin Fabray, and this little one is Elizabeth."

"Beth," she shyly states. "I like Beth better."

He crouches down to her eye level and takes her little hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Beth." With eyes still misty he continues, "Is that teddy for her?"

"Yeah," she nods. "I want to give her a hug like the one she gave me but mommy said I might not be able to so I bought her Mr. Sunshine. I've been hugging him this whole time so when she hugs him she can feel my hugs too."

Before anyone has a chance to say anything a scurry of feet were headed our way. Blaine stands once again and we all look to see who they belong to. I recognize all three faces. It's my mom leading the pack out front with Brittany and Sam following behind. I called my mom earlier to tell her what happened but of course, being a mom, she said she was still coming over. I'm sure she called Brittany, and Brit called Sam. I love all three of them, they have been so great to me and Beth.

"Oh my, Beth, darling come here let me look at you."

My mom is all over her, Brit and Sam want to see her too but it doesn't look like they are getting through Grandma Judy anytime soon. They walk over to me and we have a three way hug, one that we have perfected over the years. Once all the embracing has finished I introduced them all to Blaine and vice versa. Afterwards I silently asked my mom if she could take Beth for a little while I spoke to Blaine. She agreed but before she left she looked at Blaine and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." He was going to say something but she continued. "I know you weren't the one to actually save her but still thank you. And I'll be back to properly thank that woman in there."

He didn't know what to say but Beth saved him from having to. She tapped and softly tugged on his arm and he looked down at her with kind eyes.

"Can you please give this to her and tell her it's from me. Also make sure she hugs him really tight or else it won't work ok?"

"Of course, I think she'll love him," he says reaching out for the bear.

With that she and my mom start walking down the hall. Brit and Sam are still there but Brittany being Brittany knows I want some time to properly speak with Blaine alone.

"We'll wait for you in the cafeteria, call us when you're done." She and Sam hug me once me before they too head off. With that I turn around and look at Blaine who still seems to be in the same condition.

"How bad is it?" I finally ask after the long silence between us.

"Aside from all the surface wounds, she broke two ribs, dislocated her shoulder, and…" he stops to collect himself and continues. "She seems to have fallen in a coma. They say it's still early so maybe she'll get out of it but they don't know for how long for sure."

I don't know what to do you say to that? Sorry won't do anything and yet that's the only thing that comes to mind.

"I'm sorry." I hesitantly reach over and embrace him. He doesn't object and rather lets his tears flow out as well. Mine follow not too long after. Once he's done he wipes his eyes and apologizes. "No apology needed. Can I see her though? I-I'd really like to see her please."

"Yeah, yeah the doctors asked me to step out while they did some work. I'm sure they're done now."

Walking into the room felt oddly tranquil, but once I saw her laid out on the bed something awful tugged at my chest and it wouldn't let up. I saw she had long dark brown locks that flowed down her shoulders. Her nice bronze tan was only accentuated by the white sheets. The woman was indescribably beautiful. Ironically the scratches and bruises that marred her face and body made her just that much more beautiful. The scratches and bruises an awful bitter sweet reminder of why she and I was here. I could never repay this woman. There was so much I wanted to say to her, but above all I wanted to give her my thanks. Blaine took the bear Beth had given him and set it on her lap. He took residence on a chair next to her bed, holding her right hand in both of his with his head down.

"Can I stay a little longer?"

"You really don't have to. It's ok."

"No I want to, please?"

"Yeah if you really want to, you can stay."

I nodded to let him know I heard him. I text Brit and Sam to tell them I was staying longer. They insisted they wait for me but I told them to go home. I even made a quick jab at Sam to hurry home before Mercedes changed her mind and I knew Mike was at home waiting for Brit as well. Then I asked my mom if she could watch Beth for the night. She agreed without a hitch. They were too good to me.

*0*0*

Groggily waking up from what I can only assume is hours later, guessing from the sun that is no longer coming from the window; I start to stretch out my body. I must have fallen asleep. _Note to self: try not to fall asleep in a chair again. _My back and neck are both aching. I took a look at my phone to check the time and see it was already past nine. Blaine was still hunched next to her in his chair, he too had fallen asleep. No one came to kick us out. Hmm. They either didn't bother because she was in a coma and we had fallen asleep or maybe because now I'm thinking that he is her husband. He didn't have a wedding band on, but then again they were running so they probably didn't have them on to begin with. I silently moved my chair to her other side. I had an internal debate with myself on what to do but something took over me and I had to clasp her hand. The moment I did something electrically oddly passed through me. Her hand was subtlety warm and I couldn't help but look at our hands. The way her tan color and my cream skin complimented each other was fascinating. Before I had a chance to dwell on it a soft movement made me freeze. _Did I just feel that or was that just my imagination? _My eyes snapped up to her face searching for an answer but nothing showed. Thirty seconds passed and with a little more pressure this time I felt it again. This time my I knew it really was her. She was slowly moving her hand in mine. I softly stroked it back and forth and I could feel her trying to move her fingers more. My eyes still on her face, and I heard soft muttering escaped her mouth. Then her eyes fluttered open, and beautiful dark brown eyes locked onto my hazel one.

"Are," she said softly. She closed her mouth and tried again with a little more strength. "Are you an angel?"

Blaine heard her and shot up talking to her before I could respond.

"Santana, my god, you're awake!" He started talking a mile a minute asking her if she needed anything, if she remembered what happened. She told him to calm down and asked for water and he went up to get her some. The whole time even while he was talking to her, her eyes remained on me. She drank from a straw, but our gaze broke as she tried to move. She winced in pain so had to lay back down. I stepped up to the bed to push the button to move her bed in a comfortable upright position for her.

"This isn't heaven cause bowties there is here, so who are you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm Quin Fabray. You saved my little girl. Thank you."

"Is she ok? How bad did she get hurt?" she immediately began asking.

"She is completely fine thanks to you." I looked down with a blush on my cheeks while she sat back to relax again.

"Great," she breathed out with a sincere smile. Meanwhile Blaine went to go call a nurse. "Santana Lopez." She introduced herself right arm stretched out.

"It's nice to know the name of the angel that saved my little girl."

Luckily the nurse walked in and saved me from further embarrassment and cutting off anything she had to say to what I just said. She kicked me out and went to check on Santana. Realizing I was still holding her hand I let go and walked out quickly. Her hand was much warmer than before, much warmer.

My cheeks were still flushed a deep crimson I didn't know they could do. _Did I really just say that? _Ugh she's going to think I was hitting on her. _Was I hitting on her? No? No, right? _Besides she's obviously too beautiful to be single and would definitely not want someone like me who already has a child. I don't want to date anyone right now anyways. I have Beth. Before I could get even more ahead of myself Blaine walked up to me.

"Hey, it's late. You should go home and be with your family."

"Thank you Blaine. I think I will. Can you tell her I said bye?" He nodded with a smile. I gave him a quick shoulder squeeze and walked away feeling oddly light. Tomorrow I would come back to properly thank Santana Lopez.


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven Sent

Chapter 3

*0*0*

I finished up some paper work on a case I needed done before the week comes to an end. Luckily I didn't have to be in court anytime today so I was free to get that done. I guess it comes with the territory. I'm basically my own boss, while in law school on of my professors loved my dedication and took me under his wing. Now here I am working for his private firm and I really only have to take orders from him. He trusts and knows I can handle myself, he did teach me the ropes, so I get to call my shots. It's a dream job for me, with Beth and all. I can have a somewhat flexible job with great pay for us. I am finally dwindling down the pile of papers and getting a chance to take a breather I feel nervous, no, excitement. I can only think of one reason and her name is Santana Lopez. I told mom and Beth that we would be going today after I got out of work. Beth was overjoyed with the news. She went and told Mike while she was in dance class. Of course he told Brit. Brit went and called Sam who happened to be out with Mercedes. So that leads up now, seven of us own our way to see Santana. I don't think they'll let us all in at the same time. If it comes down to it I guess we can take turns.

Walking up to her room first is Beth, mom and I. The others were going to come right after so it wouldn't be too noticeable that a mob of people went into a room. Screw two at a time or whatever it was. We were all going to sneak in. Knocking forcefully yet quietly we waited until we heard the "come in" and we did. Once again Blaine was there but this time he was wearing regular clothes. He was dressed in khaki pants with a checkered red shirt and bowtie. _Well that explains the bowtie comment she made last time_. Luckily the bed next to her is empty so she has no roommate and we all will be able to fit. I take it look at her on the bed and I can't help but wonder how she can be so beautiful even in a hospital gown?

"Hi Blaine, hi Santana I hope we aren't interrupting anything, we wanted to stop by and these two," I motioned to Beth and my mom, "wanted to give you a proper thanks. Actually so did they."

Brit comes in with Mike, Sam and Mercedes. My mother cuts in before I can say anything else and engulfs Santana in a bone crushing hug that I'm sure is causing more harm than good.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She squeezes tighter. I can see she's in pain from it and as I open my mouth to tell her to let go she just looks at me and waves it off, that it's ok my mom is squeezing her to death. She finally lets go of her body to only grab her face and look in her in the eyes with a gleam of joy in them covered by unshed tears. "You, my darling" kiss on the cheek "are heaven sent." Kiss on the other cheek. "Thank you so much for saving my grand baby" she finishes it off with one last kiss to her forehead. "Thank you! If there is anything I can do for you, you just let me know. I'm Judy Fabray by the way. Oh and I made you this pie. I hope you like it."

"Thank you. I would love something other than this crap here. And it was no problem." She says sincerely and I can't help but sense a hint of something else in her eyes.

I shake it off and introduce Brittany and Mike to them both. They too give her their thanks, along with balloons Brit couldn't resist to buy her. Sam and Mercedes also say their thanks, though Mercedes is more there for support to Sam since she hasn't really met Beth just heard of her. I appreciate her doing that for Sam, for Beth and me. Beth finally goes up to her and I follow close behind. She tries to get up closer but can't so I rest her softly on the bed next to Santana.

"Did you like Mr. Sunshine?" she asks her while playing with her hands. "I tried to give him extra special long hugs so when you hugged him you could feel better."

"You mean," Santana smiles and reaches under the blanket and pulls out the teddy bear, "this Mr. Sunshine? The one who has been keeping me company and giving me hugs anytime I want? Every time I hug him I feel so much better, thank you."

"Really?" Beth asks with a huge smile on her face.

"Yup," Santana nods. She leans in closer and whispers to Beth. "I think your hugs worked because I can feel all the love you put in him when I hold him."

Beth squeals with joy and leaps up and onto her lap to hug her neck. Santana is a bit surprised but hugs her back whole heartedly. Then I see it, tears are rolling down her cheeks. She wipes them away quickly before anyone can see and at this moment a doctor walks in looking down at a folder.

"Well Ms. Lopez it looks like you'll.." he finally looks up and reacts. "Oh I see you have company."

Everyone quickly says goodbye but I tell her I'll be waiting outside. Once out, Brit and Mike say they have to go they have routines they need to work on. Sam and Mercedes have plans to go out and I tell my mom to go as well. I want to stay and talk to Santana a little longer. I don't know what's making me stay, there are no words or anything I could do that would ever express or repay Santana for what she did for me and Beth. Hell I might be more of a nuisance then anything but I can't go. I just feel like talking to her, heck just looking at her would suffice but why? She's beautiful and obviously self-sacrificing. She must be an amazing person and I want to find out just how much.

When the doctor leaves Beth and I walk in again slowly.

"Hi, is everything ok?" I ask Blaine who is packing up things into a bag.

"Yes, their letting her go home, she's changing now."

"Shouldn't you be helping her?"

"Probably, but she's a stubborn one. She doesn't want my help."

He's her boyfriend he should be helping her even if she doesn't want it, she's hurt.

"You have a wonderful catch there, but I'm sure you know that."

He scrunches his eyebrows at me so I continue.

"Santana. She's your girlfriend right? I mean you're always here and you were together at the park" I trail off.

His face turns to that of realization and it looks as though if he doesn't know whether to laugh or be appalled.

"What?! You thought San and I were? No..n-No!" He shakes his head. "We're close but not that kind of close and I'm gay anyways but Either way just no." He finally laughs.

"Oh sorry I just thought, wow that was a really bad assumption."

"It's ok don't worry." He chuckles, "I'm here now because I got off of work and came to check on her. Our other friend Sugar was here earlier watching her but she had to go."

Santana finally comes out of the restroom. She is wearing a simple v-neck shirt with skinny jeans and converse. She had on a sling and some cuts and bruises were still evident on her face.

"Is she going to be ok mommy?"

"Yeah the doctor said she can go home but I'm sure she still needs to rest sweetie."

"Make sure you don't forget Mr. Sunshine. He can help you."

Once we have Santana seated in the wheelchair they provided she smiled wide and tells her, "How could I forget him? He's so cuddly, I'm sure he would go great when I get home and get to eat some real food and have some hot chocolate."

Beth's eyes immediately shine bright at her words. "Mommy can we get some hot chocolate too? Please?" she asks with pleading eyes.

"Yeah baby when can get some on our way home."

"Or you can get some at my house Beth?" She looks up at me, "If that's ok with you that is. Would you two like to come over for dinner and hot chocolate?"

She has a smile on her face and by god of course I want to go over. She's so alluring and I don't even think she's trying to be.

"If it's not too much trouble, I wouldn't want to impose or anything." I can't help the burning in my cheeks. She makes feel so shy and confident all at once I don't know how she makes me feel that way.

"Follow us then. Blaine you brought my car over right?"

"Yeah I'll wait for you out front." With that he left and we waited for Santana to sign the last of the discharge papers.

"Hey Beth, do you wanna hop on for a ride?"

She looks up me waiting for me to say something so I just nod at her that it's ok. She eagerly nods to her so Santana picks her up and places her on her lap.

"I'm not hurting you am I Ms. Lopez?"

"No sweetie you're super light don't worry. And you can call me Santana."

She ducks her head down and whispers, "I can't say your name, it comes out funny."

Santana lets out a soft laugh. "It's ok a lot of people say it funny the first time they see it. You can call me San or Tana for short."

"Can I come up with one of my own?"

"Sure you can."

"Ok, let me think about it and then I'll tell you. It'll be a surprise."

*0*0*

At her apartment, which was really nice, Blaine helped Santana get up and was going to join her up to her floor but she shooed him away saying she was fine and to have fun on his date. There was the smell of food already cooking when we walked in and it smelled good.

"San hon is that you?"

"Yeah, we have some guests too that I want you to meet."

Out came a woman shorter than Santana. She was dressed in nice clothes with a pair of slippers I'm sure she didn't wear during the day.

"Hey sit down, relax. You should be resting. I got everything going it'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Sugar, I want you to meet Quin and her daughter Beth. Quin and Beth this is Sugar my neighbor and close friend."

"Mommy does that mean she's really sweet since she's sugar?"

"No she's not sweet," Santana bursts into a hearty laugh. "Oh ouch, ow don't make me laugh so hard Beth."

"Serves you right," Sugar states. "Oh you are the cutest little girl, No I'm not made of sugar but yes I am sweet, don't listen to her. Hi," she went and hugged Beth then shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you. San she is gorgeous." She tried to whisper the last part but failed miserably. Santana swatted at her and it made my cheeks go red.

"Quin can you help her to the table while I get everything set up please?"

"Oh yea, of course."

"This tastes really good thank you Sugar."

"Well technically you should thank Santana, she's actually the one who taught me this dish."

Beth did a lot of the talking, which surprised me. She was happy to talk to Sugar and even more to Santana. Both were willing to entertain her and Sugar was fun and energetic for Beth. She almost reminded me Brit at times. Once dinner was over Santana made hot chocolate as promised even though we all told her to sit down she refused. She said Sugar couldn't make it the way she did and also wouldn't be as special for Beth to drink if she didn't make it. Santana said it was worth the bit of pain because Beth told her it was her new favorite hot chocolate. When we had our fair share of hot chocolate with sweet bread Santana had bought, I could see Beth was starting to get sleepy.

"We should get going, it's late and I'm sure you'd like to get your rest as well." I started to pick up Beth but she groggily got up herself and walked towards Santana on the sofa.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate it was," she broke off with a yawn, "delicious." She gave Santana one more hug and turned to me to pick her up in my arms.

"No problem Beth, you can come by anytime and I'll make you some."

The only indication I got that made me know she heard her was the smile and nod she gave on my shoulder.

"Thank you Santana really, for dinner, for the hot chocolate, for saving Beth. You have been wonderful to me. I can't thank you enough."

"I already told you that little girl being here and smiling is enough for me."

"Can I have your phone number?"

She quirked an eyebrow up at me and smiled up in shock.

"Well you know, um 'cause Beth loved your hot chocolate so much she's going to want some more. She'll probably make us come back since I don't know how to make it and I don't want to be a bother. And I can just call you later for the recipe unless…"

"Hey," she says quietly while getting up and grabbing my hand. "I meant what I told Beth earlier. She can come over whenever she wants some and if you didn't know that invitation was extended to you as well." She gave me a shy smile and added, "Give me your phone though, so you can call me if you have any questions."

I handed her my phone and once she was done I called out a goodbye to Sugar who was cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Bye Quin, it was nice meeting you. Take care." She gave me a quick hug and went back to the kitchen.

Santana walked me to her door and before I knew what came over me I leaned in and planted a kiss to her cheek. I bashfully pulled away but the smile on her face made it worth it.

"Have a good night Quin."

"Night Santana, thank you again."

I couldn't avoid the smile on my face nor the warm feeling in my stomach. Leaving her apartment and carrying Beth back to ours I knew I was in deeper than I realized.


	4. Chapter 4

Heaven Sent

Chapter 4

*0*0*

It was Wednesday and I was on my way to meet up Sam and Brit for some much deserved lunch. Walking in I spot them sitting in a booth next to the window so I head over there.

"Hey guys did you guys order yet?"

"Nah you know Brit won't let me order till we're all here" Sam jokes as I sit down across from Sam and next to Brit. "No actually we just got here too."

Just then a tall brunette male came up to take our orders. Of course both of them got big fat greasy burgers. Not that it matters they both do things they love which give them great bodies. Brit is constantly dancing so it makes no difference to her physique. Sam is the same, well he is huge into working out and staying fit. It doesn't really make a difference for either of them though, they both love to eat and lucky them they have fast metabolisms. I however have to work out to just to be able to maintain the body I have, so I try to work out once a day and eat healthy.

"Hey Q so how did it go with Santana after we left?" Brit asks once he's gone. I haven't really had a chance to talk to either of them.

"It was good. She's great, more than great. She saved Beth, that alone put her at the top but she's been so nice. She invited Beth and me for dinner at her place so we went."

"Wait Quin is that a blush I see on your face?" _Sam why did you have to say that? _Now Brit is going to start interrogating me. Well I wanted to bring this up to them anyways so it was going to happen whether I liked it or not.

"Hold up," she grabs my face and makes me look at her, "you are blushing. Do you like her? Does she like you? How did this happen?"

"I don't know, I think maybe I like her. She's, there's something about her I just can't shake and it has nothing to do with her being Beth's guardian angel. It doesn't matter though she probably doesn't like me."

"Oh this is great. You have to go back get her number and ask her out. In whichever order." Brit encourages me.

"How could she not like you Quin, your great" Sam pipes up.

"Hmm let me think maybe because I have a four year old kid, who wants that?" _I mean there is no way she could be into me. _"I have baggage and she looks young, not at all wanting such a huge commitment. Plus who wants somebody else's kid?"

I can't help but feel this way because it's true. I've been thinking about calling her but I just chicken out every time. Sam reaches across the table to grab my hand and Brit engulfs me in a side hug.

"She'd be crazy not to like Beth and even more not to like you Quin. Don't do that to yourself. You're great, Beth is the best and you have made something of yourself." She bops my nose and I chuckle when I hear what Sam has to say.

"Plus you're totally hot Quin, she'd be blind to not see that."

"Thanks guys, but how do I know for sure if I even have a chance. I mean I asked Blaine about them dating 'cause I thought they were. He sort of laughed at that, turns out he's gay. Just 'cause he is doesn't mean that she is and if she is how do I know she likes me?"

"Q, you're acting like you've never dated a girl before. You've had more than enough flings before Puck to know how things work." Brit always knows what to say to quell my inner thoughts.

"Yeah, don't psych yourself out. Grow a pair, go over there and ask her out." Sam nudges me.

"I think she's been flirting but maybe she's just being nice you know." I duck my head down and whisper out the last part. "She gave me her number."

"What?" Both say at the same time. I know from their faces they heard me so I go on. "Well technically I asked for it but she gave it to me."

"Dude you have to call and ask her out then." Sam's eager face makes my hope spark just a tad bit more.

"Do it Q, this is the first girl you seem to like in a really long time." She looks at me sincerely with a small smile, "Remember I want you to be happy you owe yourself at least to try. Give yourself the chance."

It's then that the waiter comes with our food.

"Sorry for the wait, we got backed up."

We continue eating and talking about other things going on in our lives and I can't help but smile at my wonderful best friends.

*0*0*

Later in the day I find myself sitting at my desk. I'm staring at my cell phone with Santana's name and number across the screen. _Do it, just call her._ I hit the call button and soon my ear is filled with the sounds of ringing and then a sultry voice answers.

**_"Lopez speaking...Hello? Bowties you better not be trying to pull one of your lame ass pranks again. I swear.."_**

_Say something you idiot._

"*cough* um Hi Santana it's Quin, Fabray."

**_"Quin? Oh hi, sorry about that" she chuckles. "Uh Blaine and I sort of pull pranks on one other so I thought this was one of his ridiculous ideas. Anyway so calling about that hot chocolate already?"_**

"It's fine don't worry" I lightly laugh. "No actually I um I was calling to see if maybe you," it's too soon I can't just ask her out. I haven't even properly talked to the woman but there's something about her I...

**_"Hello? You still there?" _**

"Yeah sorry, I'm here. I wanted to ask if you might want to…to come to Beth's dance recital?" She probably thinks I'm a total spaz now. "It's um Friday at 6 pm. I know she'd totally like for you to come. If you can't go or have other plans I understand." It's not a total lie. Beth kept saying that maybe her angel would come out of nowhere again and get to watch her dance.

**_"Aw she's so cute. Yeah don't worry I can make it. Would it be ok if I bring someone along?"_**

I knew she had to have someone.

I sigh, "yeah of course you can. I can text you the address and everything later."

**_"You sound a little tired. Are you okay?"_**

"Oh yeah just, nothing, I'm fine. It's been a long day."

**_"Care to vent about it? I've been told I'm a good listener."_**

"No that's ok. I kind of have to get back to work."

**_"Oh ok I'll see you Friday then?"_**

"Of course."

**_"Bye Quin."_**

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Heaven Sent

Chapter 5

*0*0*

I normally do my best to look professional since I'm always in the office and in court but tonight, tonight I wanted to look better, not like I was cooped up in an office all day. It was Beth's recital and of course parents dressed nicely but when I looked in the mirror I knew I had gone in a different direction. My hair was straightened out past my past my shoulders. I was wearing a black fitted dress that was snug against my body. The neck line went low enough to show some cleavage yet not too much to still be considered classy. The sleeves came up to my elbows and the hem line of the dress down past mid-thigh. All topped off with a pair of heels. My makeup was simple, except for my eye shadow which was had more of the smoky effect which helped bring out the color of my eyes.

"Hey Quinnie dear are you…darling you look.." my mom says as she walks in with Beth already wearing her light pink ballerina costume.

"Mommy, you look great!"

"Thank you baby," I say as I scoop her up in my arms. "But not as cute as you look."

"Thanks mommy." She said with a bright smile. I gave her one last hug and kiss the top of her head as I set her back down on the floor. She skipped back out of the room, I assume to color before we go.

"Are Britt and Mike here?"

"Yes they're waiting in the living room. Sam is meeting us there right?" My mom asks.

"Yeah he's bringing Mercedes so I'm sure you'll have fun with that." I joke to my mom. She always loves to get into who the three of us are dating. "From what Sam has told us and the little of what I've seen she seems like a really good girl for him. I'm sure you'll approve."

She lets out a laugh and says, "I'm sure I will but I think I'm a little more concerned with who you're trying to impress."

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me sweetie. I'm your mom I know things and from the way your dressed I can see it's true."

"No mom, I'm not. Actually I look too.."

"Stunning" my mom interjects with a wink.

"No, but whatever it is it's not for a children's dance recital. I'm going to change."

"What no, Quin you look great. Don't change." Britt says from the doorway of my room.

"I'm glad you're here maybe you can talk some sense into her." My mom says as she leaves the room. She knows whatever it is Brittnay will be able to get me to talk and she's right.

I had already told Britt of my conversation with Santana and her asking if she could bring someone.

"C'mon Q, you look hot. What happened to the fierce girl I knew back in high school and in the court room? I can see she's physically here but mentally not so much. What's up?" She's now sat right next to me on the bed.

"I don't know B, I haven't done this in a long time. And the last time I did Puck, well you know what happened. I don't think I can get over that."

"You're still the strong girl you've always been. You're her every time you go to work."

"The court room is different Britt."

"No it's not. Ok maybe a little but she's in there and I know she's just clawing to get out. Don't be afraid. Puck was a major douche not to mention a complete idiot." A frown forms on her face from thinking about him but it fades and she smiles at me. "Show Santana what she could have if she would just open her freaking eyes."

At that I couldn't help but smile because she was right. I would make her see what she was missing out on. Deep down I knew that's what I was doing with the dress and all but having Britt there giving me that extra little push helped.

*0*0*

Once we were at the recital Beth went back stage right away with the rest of the girls to get the last preparations ready for the show. Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Brittnay, my mom, and I were all in a group talking. I looked to my right and I saw Santana standing next to the woman's restroom. She was wearing a halter top dress that fit like it was molded to her body. The top half of it was beige and the rest was black. Her hair was curled and went past her shoulders. She looked great and the heels she was wearing made her legs just look that much better. Shaking my head of those thoughts and putting on a tougher exterior I strutted myself over so she could get a good look at me. Before I had walked away completely my two best friends and mother gave me knowing smiles.

"Hi Santana," I said when I came up behind her.

She slowly turned around and I finally got to see her from the front. She was still wearing a brace for her shoulder and her face was pretty much free of all her cuts. In her free hand she held a big bouquet of flowers. Her eyes not so discretely scanned my body from head to toe then finally went back up to meet mine.

"Wow," she said almost like she was out of breath. "You look amazing."

"You too," I said with ease. Internally I was proud and smiled with joy but externally I just gave her a little smirk. "Um, so where's your date?" I couldn't help the bitterness that escaped when I asked her that.

"Oh, Steph" she laughed. "She had to use the restroom. She'll be out in a bit. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your date? You look way too amazing to not have a date." She asked with a look I couldn't quite decipher.

I felt my face flush but I didn't back down.

"Oh really?" I arched my eyebrow back at her. "Thank you but no guy, no girl. I'm flying solo. You don't look so bad yourself. I'm sure Steph," I said Steph with bit more disdain than I had planned. "is a lucky girl to have you as a date. Are those for her?" I signal to the bouquet.

I small smile graced her face. She opened her mouth to say something but the door behind her opened cutting her off from saying anything.

"San," a voice rung out. "I'm ready to go in."

Her small smile turned into so a wide one as se said, "Steph I want you to meet Quin, Quin this is my date, _Steph_anie," she said Steph with a hint of mischief. She turned slighty and I saw Stephanie. She was cute little brunette girl. I immediately felt foolish for my previous actions. "She's Blaine's niece. He was supposed to baby sit tonight but he ended up having a date and well he's been great with trying to help my injured self so I told him I would watch her. Then you called and well here we are."

"Hi Stephanie." I extend my hand and take hers to shake.

"Quin? Oh you're thee Quin."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Santana cut in. "We really should be getting inside don't you think."

Stephanie just giggled and we made our way inside to the seats Sam had saved us.

*0*0*

When the show was over Beth made her way off stage and over to us.

"Baby you did a wonderful job out there." I told her while I picked her up and gave her a big kiss.

A stream of 'Beth you were great' 'You killed it' 'Good job kiddo' and other things came flying at her when I put her down. Everyone hugged her, Mike, Sam and Brit also gave her a couple of fist pumps and high fives. She was so busy with them that when she finally made her way over two the last two people her eyes almost popped out of her sockets.

"You made it!" She screamed as she ran and jumped up into Santana's arms.

Santana made an umph sound when she crashed into her. I can only think that she was still in pain from the accident. She was surprisingly still strong enough to pick her up with her free arm.

"Of course I did. A little birdie told me you had a dance recital and I just couldn't miss it. You danced beautifully. Oh these are for you." She handed her over the bouquet of flowers.

"They're soo pretty, thank you." She gave her one last hug and Santana put her down.

"Beth I want you to meet Steph. She's Blaine little niece."

"Hey, I'm not little I'm six! I can use the restroom by myself now thank you." She argued with Santana before turning to Beth. "Hi Beth, that was a really nice performance."

"Hi Steph, thank you." After that Beth then turned to me, "Mommy look I got flowers."

"I see that honey, we'll put them in a vase when we get home."

"San," Stephanie tried to whisper up to Santana. "Don't forget we have to go the bakery before we go home to get the bread for our hot chocolate."

At the mention of Santana's hot chocolate, Beth was up and inviting herself over to Santana's.

"Hot chocolate?! The kind you made us last time? Can we go again? Please?" Beth all but pleads to Santana.

"Yeah of course," Santana says to Beth with a smile. Then adds, "but you have to ask your mom if that's ok, what if she already made plans for you two?"

"Oh no, we couldn't impose on you like that." I quickly interject. "Clearly you and Steph had plans for tonight already."

Her soft deep brown orbs meet my hazel ones and I can't seem to move. Her lips turn into a broad smile before she tells me, "Don't be crazy I did leave you and Beth with a formal invite for hot chocolate anytime." Her eyes seem to have turned a shade lighter in the time our eyes were locked. "Besides we were just going to head home, pop in a movie and relax with some hot chocolate for the rest of the night. You're both more than welcome to join us."

I'm only pulled away from her eyes when Beth tugs on my arm, "Pleeeeeeese mommy?"

The puppy eyes. She knows it hard for me to turn her down when she does that. _I do want to go to Santana's though. Get to know her better._

"Well it is Friday night, I guess we could do that then."

"Yay!" Beth squeals.

"Not so fast," I tell Beth as she was running off to get her coat. "Go say thank you to everyone who came and say your goodbyes while you're at it. I'll be there in a sec."

When she made her way over I told Santana I was going to go and say goodbye to everyone as well. As I turned around I saw Britt and Sam were both waiting for me.

"So we hear you're going over to Santana's" Sam and Britt both say with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Oh shut up, both of you. Yes we're going over. Beth sort of made her invite us over."

"Don't do that," Britt scolds me. "Don't second guess yourself. You're hot.."

"She's hot" Sam adds and we both turn to look at him. "C'mon I'm not blind."

"As I was saying," Britt continues. "You're hot, she's hot. Enjoy yourself. Even if this thing ends up being a little fling, you deserve to be happy Quin. But I doubt it's a fling 'cause you're totally into her!"

I swat at her arm but I smile back at her none the less. We all hug. Beth and I say our farewells and catch up to Santana and Stephanie who already have their coats on. Well Stephanie has her coat on. Santana is struggling to put hers over her since she can't exactly put it on. She's crouching down next to the six year old so she can help but it's proving to be difficult.

"Damn it, where's freaking Sugar when you need her?" I hear Santana say to no one in particular.

"Well I'm not Sugar but I can help" I say to her once we get close.

Santana straightens back up as I grab the coat from Stephanie and swing it around her shoulders. I'm standing in front of her, swinging it over her head like a matador would a bull. When it's firmly set, I even out her collar and my fingers graze her skin. She is so warm and as I look into her eyes I can feel it again. That thing she does, where she does nothing at all but is still so damn alluring. Before I can fully come to terms with how close we are Santana speaks up.

"No you sure aren't sugar, but you _are_ very sweet. Thanks." She flashes those pearly white teeth at me and even though it was so cheesy, I couldn't stop the pink tint that covered my cheeks. "Well girls, shall we? I got a big comfy sofa, movie, and hot chocolate at home calling out our names."

"Yay!" both girls say as we head out.

Santana walks out in front of us to open and hold the door as we go by. _She's so chivalrous even when she's hurt. _I think to myself and smile.

"Beautiful little girls first," she says to Steph and Beth who apparently hit it off and are holding hands. They giggle at Santana. Beth ducks down with a small smile, a little shy at the comment but continues talking about whatever it is they have found in common. "And of course this beautiful lady" she says to me with a wink.

"Thank you," I say when I pass by and I give her what I can only hope looks like a meaningful gaze. Small smile, eyebrow slightly arched and eyes locked on hers. I add a tad more sway to my hips when I continue walking, knowing she'll look. It takes her about a good thirty seconds to follow after. When she does she whistles for a cab, we all huddle in and finally head off towards her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Heaven Sent

Chapter 6

*0*0*

Walking into her apartment this time I realize that I didn't really look around when she invited us for dinner the other night. As I take in my surroundings I can see her apartment is quaint and the size is relatively moderate. She has a living room, a dining room, and kitchen. I'm not exactly sure on the amount of rooms she has. She told us to make ourselves at home and Beth immediately did. Stephanie was already changed into her pajamas and is currently showing Beth the movies she brought over so they could pick. Santana offered to let Beth borrow some of smaller brunette's sleep wear but I politely declined. I told her Beth was comfortable in her leotards so she stayed in them and only opted to borrow a shirt. They decide on 'Despicable Me' and hand it off to the Latina to pop it into her dvd player. She has a rather large tv which is perfect for viewing and the best yet is that she has a fire place. She says she's going to get started on the hot chocolate and tells me to stay put while she leaves to go to the kitchen. Of course I follow right behind her and I see her swaying to music I can only faintly hear her humming. She is still wearing her dress and heels from tonight and it's hypnotizing. I manage to get a hold of myself before she turns around and cough to let her know I'm here.

"Can I give you a hand?"

"No thank you, its ok I got it. Can I get you something while we wait for the champurrado to be ready?" She asks.

"The what?" I can't help the confused look on my face and she lets out a laugh.

"Champurrado, the hot chocolate I'm making. It's a Mexican drink but I picked it up and well Beth seems to enjoy it. I had a feeling if I had asked you over for champurrado the first time, neither you nor Beth would know what I was talking about so I went with hot chocolate."

"Oh, ha um yeah she does and no thank you I can wait." She nods and continues on with what she was doing. She is moving rather clumsily through the kitchen and it makes me want to laugh because she won't let me help her.

"So what is it that you do? If you don't mind me asking that is. This is the second time I come over and have yet to have an adequate conversation with you. Don't get me wrong," I quickly try to mend. "I like hanging out with you I just feel like I know nothing about you except for the fact that you saved my daughter and make a good cup of champu...uh hot chocolate," at that she laughs and it was worth my poor attempt to say it. She either laughed at that or my rambling, I'm not completely sure. Either way I'm not offended in the least. "I would just like to get to know you better."

"That's true. I know that you are a very attractive single mother, with an equally cute kid, and to top it all off you have the brains as well to be a lawyer." She turns and looks at me with an impish smile. _Wow this woman can make me blush._ In return I look up through my eyelashes and arch my eyebrow. We stare at one another for a solid minute before she remembers what she was doing and continues on in front of the stove. "To answer your question though, I'm a professor and head of the English department at Columbia which really came in handy for the accident. I have a decent amount of freedom and what with technology I can still work from here."

"Really? Wow, that's great. Your parents must be really proud."

"I'm sure your mom is just as proud. It must be nice to have her so close."

"Yeah she's great I don't know what I would have done without her. Do your parents live around here?"

"No." She said rather quickly with a hint of regret. That only makes me wonder what happened with her parents that she doesn't want to talk about them. "So do you have a strict blonde rule to be friends with someone? If so I don't think I would be able to sport that look." She says trying to lead the conversation elsewhere. I won't push the subject if she's uncomfortable.

"Well maybe you'll be my exception" I husk out with a tip of my head and a side glance to her. She almost drops the spoon she has in her hand and I let small laugh slip from my lips. She turns to hide her face in the cabinet to retrieve some mugs. Since she only has one working arm I get up to help her. I extend my arm and reach for a mug. I only notice how close I am to her because of the heat radiating from her body. Mugs already set aside and forgotten of, I look up and into the dark brown pools before me. God they seem to hold something I just can't figure out. For the second time tonight I find myself drawn to her. My eyes scan her face and I subconsciously lick my lips. The quick movement causes her eyes to follow. When she looks back up I can see her eyes are hooded with lust along with something else in their depths. Before we can say anything her phone rings out into the room. As she moves away to get it, the heat goes right along with her. She grabs her phone and starts typing something out.

"Sorry that was Sugar, she's just checking in on me." She gives lets out an amused chuckle. "She thinks just because I temporarily "handicapped", as she puts it, that I'm incapable of taking care of myself."

"I'm sure she's just being a good friend." It comes out more of a question. I need to make sure I'm not getting the wrong idea. I know I feel something here. _It's not just me, right?_

"Yeah," a fond smile takes over her features and it does nothing to calm my inner thoughts. "Blaine and Sugar are my best friends. They have been since I can remember. I think you know how that is though right, what with Brittany and Sam. I can see the way they are with you and Beth."

"Britt I've known since we were kids. Sam, well he came along while we were in high school but he made our duo into a trio and it's been like that ever since."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear you have such an amazing circle of people in your life."

"Believe me it hasn't always been that way but I'd rather not get into that right now." I say thinking about Puck and my father.

"Can you help me take these out to the girls?" Only then do I realize she had poured out four mugs and had a plate of bread set on the countertop.

"Yeah of course." I grab two mugs and I feel out done when I see her. She amazingly grabs a mug with the hand still in the brace while she balances the other on the plate of bread.

"I can't wait to take this stupid thing off." She grumbles.

"I could have come back for the other one you know."

"What kind of a host would I be if I let you do that?" She winks and heads off towards the sofa.

"Ok who wants some champurrado?" Santana calls out when we enter the room.

Steph immediately pops up and runs to Santana to grab a mug while Beth sits with a confused face. I laugh because I'm sure that was my same reaction. Santana seems to have caught on as well and explains to Beth what it is and that it is indeed the hot chocolate she was promised. Once they have their cups, luckily Santana had some with lids for the girls, they go right back to their spots on the sofa. Santana sits next to Stephanie, who is next to Beth, and I take the free space next to Beth. The girls are quietly munching on their bread and sipping on their drinks as their eyes are glued to the screen. They are so close together that if I reach my arm out over the top of the sofa I could touch the Latina's arm, so I do. With my legs crossed and knees pointing to the occupants next to me, I set the mug on top of my upper thigh. With my left arm I reach out and graze her forearm. She had her head tilted on it, and as my fingers touch her skin she slowly turns towards me. It's nice that on all of the occasions where I have come into some sort of contact with her that she does not flinch or move away. It's like she knows I need to touch her and she needs it to. Maybe that's wishful thinking on my part but I want to, no I need to find out. When our eyes meet again for the umpteenth time I only manage to smile. She smiles back and the dim light coming from the tv allows me to see all the features of her face including her cute dimples. I'm not sure how long we held each other's gaze for but the next thing I knew the credits we're rolling on the screen and Beth was barreling towards the taller brunette. She tried to brace herself but it was too late, a four year old was in her lap and she was slightly wincing in pain.

"Can we watch another movie? Please?"

"Beth!" I scolded. "You can't just jump on people like that, Santana still isn't properly healed, and even if she was that's not very nice."

"Sorry mommy." Beth says dejectedly.

"Don't apologize to me. Santana is the one you hurt."

"There's only so much pain killers can do," Santana manages to say while holding her waist.

"I'm sorry." Beth says to Santana looking down and fiddling with the necklace hanging from the Latina's neck.

"Are you ok San?" Steph asks a bit worried.

"Hey, don't be sad. It's ok I forgive you," Santana addresses Beth trying to get her to smile. "I'm alright. Don't worry." She says to both little girls on the sofa to calm their worries.

Stephanie gets up from her spot and leans in to give Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw thanks mija" Santana tells Steph. "I feel better already." She grabs Steph and kisses the top of her head. "Hey didn't I just say not to be sad." Santana faux chastises Beth.

"I want to make you feel better too." Beth whines out through a pout. My daughters antics make me smile, and apparently work similarly for Santana.

"Hmm," Santana taps her chin as if in thought. "What could you do that would make me feel better? I just have no clue. What do you think Steph?"

"Uh," Stephanie says catching on to what Santana is doing. "That's a tough one San."

"I have an idea mommy!" She says excitedly.

"What is it sweetie?"

Beth comes over to whisper in my ear her idea. I just smile and nod my head in response. She cautiously makes her way back on to Santana's lap trying not to hurt her this time around. She shyly looks to Santana for a moment before she goes for it and plants a sloppy peck on the opposite cheek. She gently grabs her face with both her little hands and looks at her with a serious face.

"Does it still hurt?" She says with as much concern a four year old can hold.

Immediately Santana laughs and wraps both Steph and Beth into her one arm as best she can.

"Nope, I'm all better now. Thanks to you two."

A moment later and both Beth and Steph yawn like they had planned it out accordingly.

"I guess that's our cue." I tell Santana. "I better get her home before I have to carry her out again."

"But I don't wanna go yet mommy." She says through yet another yawn.

"Cmon Beth, we gotta go. Say goodbye to Stephanie and get your jacket on." She goes and runs of down the hall with the little brunette and I shake my head at my little girl. "It was very nice of you to come tonight and thank you for having us over again."

"It was my pleasure." She says standing in front of me.

"Oh let me at least help you clean up." I tell her when I see the cups and crumbs on the coffee table. My hand is on the mug when I feel hers cover it.

"Leave it," the heat I only feel when she touches me returns and it flows from my hand throughout the rest of my body.

"Look mommy, Steph gave me some stickers." I hear Beth as she pops back into the room with Stephanie right behind.

"That's nice sweetie." I say still looking at Santana. She doesn't remove her hand until Beth is directly in front of us and take the mug from my hand.

She walks us to the door again the only difference is that Beth is awake to give Santana a hug goodbye before we leave.

"Thank you, I had so much fun."

"Really? I'm glad hermosa."

"Bye Steph," she says giving her a hug as well.

"Thanks again Santana. Bye Stephanie."

"Have a nice night Quinn."

Before we make it out the door I turn around and lean into Santana. She doesn't move, she stays completely still waiting for what I am about to do. As I get closer, her scent consumes me and I pause for a second just to enjoy it a moment longer. I lean the rest of the way in and kiss her cheek like the girls did earlier, minus Beth's slobber. My lips burn from the touch and her eyes momentarily close.

I pull away with a glint in my eye in husk out, "You didn't get a kiss from _me_ to make you feel better."

Once again she takes a moment to compose herself but by then we have already made our way down towards the elevator. I look over my shoulder and see her staring at our retreating forms. This time when I enter the elevator and my lips still hold the slight burn of her skin, I know my feelings about her were right. Santana Lopez had something over me and there was nothing I could do.

*0*0*

**A/N: I don't usually like to write these things but I just want to say thank you to all the reviews I have received I appreciate each and every one. Also be a little patient with me, but not to worry, you will get more of Santana and Quinn's background.**


	7. Chapter 7

Heaven Sent

Chapter 7

*0*0*

Today was somewhat hectic. I had a semi-big case going on that I was prosecuting and it took up most of my morning. At least it served as distraction from a certain tall and beautiful brunette that kept coming to mind. Once I had made it to my place last night I put Beth to bed and let last night events play through my head. I seemed to have her deep brown eyes, dark luscious locks, the curves of her face, and the glint in her eyes, all engraved to my memory. I promised myself that before the weekend was over I was going to call her and ask her out on a real date. Luckily my mom took Beth of my hands this morning and I got to finish a lot of work. I checked my watch and saw it was time for us to go. I was going to meet Britt and Mike up for some lunch they had some news they wanted to share with me. It worked out because I had wanted to talk to Brittany about last night. I just needed to touch base with her. I wanted to make sure I wasn't getting ahead of myself or doing something that wasn't going to end well for Beth and me.

"Hey mom." I greeted as I saw her seated at the kitchen table. "When did you guys get back?"

"Oh about five minutes or so, I told her to keep quiet because you were still working."

"Thanks."I said with a hug. "You're the best."

"Was there any ever doubt" she said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh of course not mom," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Well I can take it from here if you like. I know you got a hot date with Tim" I tease my mom who pretends not to blush. "When do I actually get to meet the guy?"

"I'm not sure, maybe soon." She rushed the last part out. "Anyways I should get going. Bye sweetie." Kissing my forehead and grabbing her purse, she was on her way. Before the door could click closed I shouted, "Don't be out too late young lady." I heard her snicker outside the door but said nothing.

I told Beth we were going to hang out with Britt and Mike for a while and eat some lunch. She had no objections, she loved both of them. They have been a big part of her life, not to mention they were there since she was born. It made her even happier that Brittany had chosen to eat at her favorite pizza place that just happened to have arcade games. I gather my little girl and all our things and head out to our destination.

*0*0*

"Auntie Brittany! Uncle Mike!" Beth cried when we she saw the couple. As we got close enough I let go of her hand so she could run off into their awaiting arms. "Uncle Sam!" She last shrieked. _Uncle Sam? _I didn't know he was coming, not that it matters. They're my little family.

"Hey guys." I hugged all three of my friends with a kiss to the cheek.

"Tell me!" Britt smirks pulling away from our hug.

"Tell you what?" I ask, confusion written on my face. "I thought _you_ were the one that had news for _me_?"

"Tell me what happened with Miss Hottie aka Santana?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me, asking like it's the most obvious question. "So c'mon, are you going to tell me like I know you want to or not?"

The way Britt always just knows things about how I'm feeling and can read me never surprises me anymore. It's been that way since forever. Mike and Sam had escaped with Beth to go and play some arcade games before Britt and I could really notice. Once we ordered and found a place to sit I told her all about my night with Santana. I told her I planned on calling her tomorrow. We seemed like two teenagers with the way we were talking and giggling.

Her blue eyes held sincerity I knew would always be directed towards me. "Qinn, this is good. You need to find someone to share your life with. I know you love Beth and want to give her the world, that's great, but you can't forget about yourself in the processes. You deserve to be happy just as much as she does." Her face then broke into a big smile. "I'm glad you like her Q. I like her too. She's different." There was her signature Brittany smile that meant she just knew something. She reached over the table to cover my hand. "You _can_ be loved by someone Quinn."

I didn't have time to dwell on our conversation, because the food was being placed on our table. As if we had put a huge flashing neon sign up saying "Your food is served" Sam, Mike, and Beth had arrived reaching for their slices of pizza. We had small talk here and there as we ate. Nothing too out of the ordinary so once we were all finished I spoke up.

"So what's the good news? Another tour?" I smiled at Mike and Britt.

"No, not exactly," She said with a smile. "We're getting married!" Brittany squealed and lifted up her hand to show us the ring.

"Yay!" Beth was the first to yell jumping up and down in her seat.

"Congratulations!" I was up and around the table to all but wrap my arms around my friend in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you B!"

"Congrats!" Sam got up to give the now engaged couple a hug.

I moved on and hugged Mike as well. "You better take good care of her!" I said sternly to Mike pushing a finger to his chest. Though really, it was unnecessary. Still I had to say it as her best friend.

Beth was beyond excited about the news. We continued our evening out in an ecstatic little bubble we created. Drinks were being poured, minus Beth of course. I did however let her drink the soda of her choice. We were all happy, _I_ was happy for my friends. I can't say I was really surprised. They have been together since before Beth was born. Mike was a sweetheart and he always took care of Britt. It was all a best friend could ask for, for their significant other. With all the commotion and excitement about the engagement I hadn't noticed the group of people walking to my left until I saw Beth get up and run off towards them.

"Beth!" _Damn she's quick!_

"Santi!" She screams while zigzagging her way through people and chairs. She was surprising loud enough to be heard through the entire buzz everyone and the games were making.

_What the hell is Santi?_ I think running after her. Sam comes dashing up with me as well. When we make our way through I see the back of a brunette frozen in place. Immediately I recognize those dark locks. I was staring at them just last night. It was Santana. Blaine has intercepted the little girl from getting any closer to the Latina. He's carrying her in his arms and is bouncing her around in a fake smile for Beth. He turned so Beth was back to back with Santana. Whatever was going on he did not want her to see it. Whether it was for Beth or Santana, I wasn't sure but I was grateful for it.

"Hey there Beth, what are you doing here?" He asks looking around for someone to come help him. He tries to keep his smile on for her but his voice contradicts it. He's worried.

"What's wrong with Santi?" The four year old asked looking to the back of said brunette. Her own tone sounded just as worried as the man holding her.

"She'll be ok, sweetie don't worry. She just forgot to take some of her pain medicine that helps with her side."

"But she's not moving." She pointed out with so much sorrow. "I didn't hit her this time I promise." This time she looked down at her hands.

"Oh sweetie, no. No you didn't do anything wrong. She um, just hit herself on that chair. Now she's trying to be really still so the pain will go away."

Beth seemed to contemplate his answer over in her head but said nothing further.

"How about we go get you some dessert yeah?"

I slowly moved forward but not to my little girl, she was fine. Sam had come over to take her from Blaine's arms. He nodded to me and took her back to the others. Sugar was in front of the Latina whispering things I couldn't quite hear because of all the surrounding noise. When I finally moved around to the front of the brunette my heart began to ache. She was stock still. Hands clenched at her side. Eyes closed shut as if she was in pain, tears silently escaping the corners of her eyes only to slowly cascade down her cheeks.

_What the hell is going on?_ I didn't know what to do or how to help. I didn't even know what was wrong.

"Santana honey, c'mon relax. That's it just breathe and relax. I'm right here, you're ok." I finally heard Sugar say soothingly. Her hands were on the Latina's trying to get her to release her tight hold. Blaine was at her side as well rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Is she ok?" I heard myself ask. God, I sounded like I did when we first met at the hospital. I was asking the wrong things all over again_. _I felt like face palming myself._ Look at the state she's in, she's clearly not ok. Did I cover everything? You're an idiot. Yep, check._ Blaine's head snapped in my direction like he had forgotten I was there.

"Oh Quin, uh…" but before he could get anything more out, Santana seemed to have come to. She was only a blur of dark locks as she swiftly turned around. She ran out quicker than I could even blink an eye. Sugar was hot on her tail trying to keep up. When Blaine noticed all he managed was a rushed apology as he too took off after them.

I wanted to run after them, after Santana, but my legs just wouldn't move. There I stood, body limp and my mind running in circles. I didn't know what to do. My face was a mix of bewilderment and sorrow. My heart hurt for the tall brunette and I didn't even know what the reason for her breakdown was. _What the hell happened?_


	8. Chapter 8

Heaven Sent

Chapter 8

**A/N: Not to worry your questions will be answered. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for the reviews.**

*0*0*

I wasn't sure how long I had stayed rooted to that spot but when Brittany had come to collect me I knew I had not gone insane. I had not imagined Santana's…breakdown. It had actually happened and it was the only word that came to mind to describe it. What I had witnessed was heart breaking for me. To see Santana like that meant it had to be more than some injured ribs. It couldn't have been that. There was more to it. That was the only thing that made sense. The only thing I had to figure out was why. Why did she look absolutely broken?

The turn of events had definitely burst our happy engagement bubble. Britt being the always loving and understanding person she is, held no ill feelings towards me for it. All I could think about was finding out what had put Santana in such a state. The sad smile Britt gave me as we said goodbye proved she knew where my thoughts were at. I wanted to go to Santana's but I wasn't sure if that was best, at least not now. I was a new friend at best. She probably wouldn't welcome me coming to question if she was ok. I wasn't sure how I would show her my concern but I was going to. With those thoughts in mind I fell into a restless sleep.

*0*0*

When morning finally found me I was determined to at least be a person the Latina could find some sort of comfort in. Even though I didn't know what I was getting into I knew I wanted to help her. Seeing her like that was just too much for me. I needed to know she was ok. I called my mom and asked if she could watch Beth for the afternoon. It was around noon when I left my apartment to go to hers. I wanted to go sooner but I didn't know the extent of last night's events. I thought it was best to at least give her the morning to recuperate. I did not go empty handed. Even though it was noon-ish it was Sunday so I figured I couldn't go wrong with a cup of coffee and croissants. At least I hoped she would like that. All nerves suddenly hit me when I exited the elevator to her floor. However my concern for the brunette that plagued my thoughts outweighed it. Knocking on her door I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach, butterflies.

"Hey…Quinn?" Blaine opened the door. He looked exhausted. Holding the door open only enough for half his body to be seen, he squint his eyes as though he had just woken up, his hair was a mess and his clothes were beyond wrinkled. _Crap. _"uh…what are you doing here?"

"Hi, um well I brought Santana some coffee and croissants." I lifted up my hands showing him the goods. "I-I wanted to see if Santana was ok. Can I talk to her?"

Apprehension filled his voice, "Thanks that was very nice of you," he looked out behind him, "but uh, well I don't think now is the best time."

"Please, I just want to make sure she's ok." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I can tell her you came by though."

"Can you at least tell me when _would _be a good time?" I had to see her.

"Um, well I'm not sure…"

"It's ok Blaine, just let her in." A hoarse voice said from behind. His shoulders slouched and he moved to open the door wider and allow me to pass.

Santana was walking to the couch with Sugar on her side helping support her.

"Tana, I need to change your bandage." Santana only nodded in acknowledgement.

I awkwardly stood near the door, not knowing what to do. Blaine saw me and motioned for me to follow him to the couch. We sat in silence while Sugar went to work changing the bandage the wrapped the Latina's ribs.

"Sorry, she's doing this in front of you." Santana addressed me. "We didn't get around to it yesterday and now I'm paying deeply for it." She winced as Sugar hit a particularly sore spot.

Sugar looked just as bad as Blaine had. Santana had slightly puffy, and bloodshot eyes from what I can only assume were due to crying. Her clothes weren't as wrinkled as the other two and her hair was not as wild. I couldn't even enjoy the view Santana was all but willing to give me. Underneath her beautifully tanned and muscular body was a giant purple mark.

"I bought coffee. Actually I bought four because I wasn't sure which you'd like." I offered to Santana. "I guess it works out since there are four of us."

"Thank you, that was very nice of you." Santana said grabbing one of the coffees. "You really didn't have to, but thank you." The small smile that followed was more than enough thanks.

"Oh god thank you Quinn!" Sugar all but attacked the coffee cups once Santana had chosen.

"You saved me from having to make any, thanks." Blaine was next to grab a cup.

Everyone sat in silence eating and drinking. It wasn't long before Santana broke the silence.

"Can you guys give me and Quinn some time alone? I need to tell her."

"S, are you sure?" Blaine's voice was laced with worry.

Santana only gave a small nod in response. Her gaze was down upon her lap.

"We'll be right in the room if you need us ok?" Sugar said from her perch beside the brunette. She kissed her cheek as she got up. Blaine kissed her forehead and whispered something to her. With one last look back they both left us on the couch.

"I came because I wanted to check on you. I wanted to make sure that you were ok?"

"I'm sorry." She said after a moment. "I-I…Is Beth ok?"

"She's fine, a bit worried about you but she's fine. I'm more worried about you." She wouldn't look up at me.

"There's a story I want to share with you. It's going to be hard for me to say. In order for me to do that, I'm going to need you to let me talk. I need for you to just let me finish." She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes of course," I got up to sit at her side. "But you don't have to tell me. It's ok."

"I want to." Her voice was quiet but firm. She took a couple deep breaths and then began with her story.

"When I was six my sister, Sophie and I were outside playing in the front lawn. She had just turned eight and my parents had given her a brand new picnic set with porcelain dishes. She was so excited." Her gaze was towards the wall but she wasn't here with me on the couch anymore. Her eyes were glazed over but they were distant.

"It was a nice day out so we set everything up and pretended to eat and drink up our food. We had even brought out our other stuffed animals and dolls to have a real tea party. We were laughing and smiling. I had an average sized bouncy ball I loved playing with and for some reason it managed to fly out of my hands and out our yard. Sophie had gotten up to retrieve something from the house so I went after the ball myself." By now her breathing had gotten choppy and she was finding it harder to speak. I reached out for her hand and began to caress it between both of mine. It seemed to have calmed her just a bit.

"I got up and started running after it. Only when I got to the street all I heard was Sophie yell out 'SANTI!' I didn't have time to react to anything, because the next thing I knew I was being pushed out of the way. I heard the awful loud noise of brakes screeching and glass breaking." By now tears were flowing down her cheeks but she made no effort to wipe them away. She was still being held prisoner to her memories. Pain covered all her features as she retold me the events.

"Sophie had run over to me and pushed me out the way. I didn't see the car coming, and it didn't see me either. The stupid guy was going 80 miles an hour down our street. Sophie, she, she didn't stand a chance. Her small body flew and I got up and ran to her side. I kept repeating her name, calling out to her, waiting for a response, but none came. Her body was all full of blood. There was some leaking out of her lips. I held her face in my hands caressing her cheeks but it was no use. I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face till they fell onto hers. I wiped them from her cheek hoping they were hers but they weren't. All I could do was burry my face into her chest till someone ripped me away from her. Once paramedics had arrived they told us she had died instantly. She saved me." Santana was beyond just crying. After the last word left her mouth she began bawling into my chest. She was holding on to my shirt for dear life. Now I knew why Sugar and Blaine were sporting similar wrinkled shirts. It didn't bother me. I wasn't going anywhere. It pained me to know just how bad a night it was for her.

"Shh, San. Shh." I did my best to try and console her. I held her in my arms, rubbing her arm and back, smoothing out her hair every so often. We sat there until her sobbing had stopped and her breaths evened out.

Still in my arms she continued to talk.

"Yesterday in the pizza place, Beth yelled out.."

"Santi." I finished for her. She nodded. And then it all made sense.

"Sophie was the only one that ever called me that. It was all just worse because I was thinking about her again more than ever since, well the accident with Beth. As soon as I heard that being screamed, it brought me back to that day. I-I just couldn't handle it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that." She got up and tried to wipe her eyes but tears were still falling.

"Hey hey," I lifted her chin with finger and thumb. "It's ok. You have nothing to apologize for, don't worry about it." Finally her eyes met mine. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. Thank you for sharing that with me."

Her brown eyes were as beautiful as ever. Maybe even more because of the vulnerability she was allowing me to witness. Even through the rough night she had, she still looked beautiful to me. I wanted so bad to lean in and kiss her, try to ease her pain, but I didn't want to take advantage of her like that.

"Thank you Quinn." She gave me a hug and I could feel her breath on my neck. The warmth sent a shiver down my spine. "I'm sorry. I look so terrible."

"You're beautiful." It easily fell from my lips.

Her eyes snapped up to mine. They were filled with intensity I could feel make its way down to my core. They searched mine for what felt like an eternity. Then slowly she leaned forward to place a kiss on my lips. At the touch, something inside of me felt as though it had exploded. I kissed her back, pushing no farther than an intimate kiss. It was more than I could have ever imagined and it was only a PG kiss. I had my first taste and holy damn did it leave me wanting more, so much more.


	9. Chapter 9

Heaven Sent

Chapter 9

*0*0*

She kissed me. We stayed there lips touching for what felt like minutes, but really were seconds. I could taste the salt from her tears, but her lips were anything but. They were sweet and oh so soft. I sat there motionless, but not from fear or unrequited feelings. I wanted to prolong the kiss, and I wasn't going to move away till she did. Even then I was treading carefully. I had to keep myself from pushing her down on the couch and having my way with those luscious lips. Now was not the moment for that and I knew that. She was still in no state for that kind of activity both emotionally and physically. It was in this moment I really took in her scent. All the other times I was too focused on something else that I hadn't realize she smelled of something like honey suckle and lilies.

"No, you're beautiful." _Did I just hear that correctly?_

I liked her. I knew I did but it was one thing to kiss someone, and another to say something like that after a kiss. There were many reasons for kiss, the one I was most familiar with, being physical. But to hear her sultry, hoarse voice, say that to me elicited goosebumps. Wishful thinking let me believe it was more than her being attracted to me. Noses touching, breaths mixing, I finally allowed my eyes to open. What I saw looking back at me was something I had never seen before in anyone's eyes, especially not directed at me. Her eyes were void of any sad tears, what replaced them was an all-new chestnut color. They were filled to the brim with emotion. The shear intensity almost knocked the wind out of me.

"You have kaleidoscope eyes." She said breaking me from her trance. "They change beautifully."

I was pretty sure my cheeks had _changed_ a shade of red, not only from the compliment but because I was having similar thoughts about her own eyes.

"Thank you," I bashfully whispered.

"Will you morons at least pretend to busy yourselves in the kitchen instead of trying to be slick behind the wall?"

I had no idea what she was referring to until out came an embarrassed at being caught, Sugar and Blaine. _Oh god did they see us kiss? How long were they there for? _My cheeks flushed even more at that revelation and I suddenly found my lap very interesting. They rushed by and into the kitchen making noise with their cups and plates.

"They're idiots. I'm sorry." She chuckled with a shake of her head.

"No worries. Mine are just as bad if not worse." I laughed remembering the time Britt and Sam were convinced I had a thing with a girl in my class. "I should get going," looking out her window I could see it was night out. "I have a court tomorrow and I have to pick up Beth from my mom's." I told her as I stood up.

I helped her to her feet when I saw it was hurting her doing it alone. Pulling her up, my hands instinctively went to her waist. The v-neck shirt she was wore was pulled up a tad and the sweats hung low to her hip bones allowing my hand to feel her skin. _God she was so warm._ I could only think of what it would feel like to have her skin flush against mine.

Still in this position she moved her hand to my face. Her fingertips ghosted my forehead down past my temple, to my cheek, only for her to move a strand of my hair behind my ear. My eyes momentarily closed at the warmth. "Thank you, for coming to check on me. You really didn't need to do that." She gave me a genuine smile that had me returning the gesture. Then it disappeared. "I'm sorry about Beth too. I'd really like to make up for it, if you allowed me to that is. Can I take you and Beth out tomorrow?"

_Yes please._ I almost said. Instead my reply was, "of course," attached to a huge white smile.

"Great," she breathed out. "What time is good for you?"

"Well I have court tomorrow but it's just the intros and all that so we'll be free after 2 p.m.?"

"That's perfect. I'll come by around 2:30 then." She said walking me to the door. "You can just text me your address."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She was so cute.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I said biting my lower lip. As I began to turn around to walk away her hand met my wrist to hold me there.

"Thank you." She said looking down.

I leaned up and planted a kiss to her cheek. "Good night Santana."

"Night Quinn."

*0*0*

Today just felt like it would not come to an end. Well 2 o'clock felt like it was never going to come around. Yesterday when I got home with Beth, Britt was already there waiting for my return. I told her about how it had gone with Santana. I told her everything except for what actually brought up her breaking down at the pizza parlor. I didn't feel ok telling her, it was just too personal. I didn't feel like I had the right to share that, even if I was sharing said information to my best friend. I did however tell her it was nothing that she had to worry about. She both believed and respected that I was keeping this to myself for the sake of the brunette. I couldn't help but gush about the kiss we shared. I _had_ to tell her about that and the fact that she was taking both Beth and I out today. Brittany was genuinely happy for me. I could see it in her clear blue eyes. I couldn't help but wonder out loud if that constituted as her asking me out on a date or not. We argued back and forth, pointing things out such as having Beth there, and that it was because she felt bad. Pros however were in the form of a chaste kiss, lingering eyes and hands. The one we couldn't quite place in a strictly platonic box or romantic gesture was her opening up to me about her past. We left it at that, unsure if today was a "real" date or not.

Getting home I was welcomed not only by my little girl and mother but also Sam and Britt. They sat on the sofa with satisfied smiles. At least now I could get help with my wardrobe choices. I had no idea where we were going. When I asked Santana about it all she said was to dress nice casual. When I told Beth about our outing for today, she was beyond excited that she was going to get to spend time "her" angel. I was going to have to have a talk with her about that later and tell her she wasn't actually an angel. But who was I to tell her that when clearly Santana was an angel.

"Guys c'mon I need help here." I whined from inside my closet.

"Look she said you should dress nice casual so wear some tight ass hugging jeans." Sam winked at me. "She'll totally be looking at your ass all day." Sam got clunked on the head by two pillows flying towards him. "Hey you asked and I answered. I may not know exactly the ins and outs of what goes with what but I know what looks good." He grumbled from his spot on my bed.

"Let me see," Britt came storming into my closest looking through it all. "As Sam so eloquently pointed out, I do think you should wear jeans. Here," Britt pulled out a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, with a matching white blouse, topped off with a blue and white stripped blazer. "Yeah, put that on."

"Good mix of hot and cute." Sam nodded in approval.

"Perfect you sexy mama." Britt slapped my ass when I walked by. "You look nice enough in case she plans on taking you two to a nicer restaurant, but not over the top nice because she said casual. Plus the uncertainty of you possibly having to woo her, you still look good." Britt was by my side in the mirror checking out my reflection.

"I approve." Sam stated the obvious from behind us.

"Gee thanks," I rolled my eyes at him with a hint of a smile. He was sometimes useless in this department. Sometimes being the key word. Even if he wasn't into me like that, he could still tell me when certain outfits looked good on me. That's not to say that Britt wasn't enough, but Sam was a guy so he wasn't _always_ complimenting me, so when he did I knew it was with good reason.

So dressed in the clothes Britt picked out for me and a pair of heels. Beth was wearing a cute little dress. Promptly at 2:30 there was a knock on the door. Before I could even make it out the door Sam and Britt were fighting to get to the door first. Only my mom and Beth had beaten them to it. _What a relief._

"Hello Santana come on in," my mother moved aside to let the tall brunette in. She was dressed in leather pants with a white blouse that had a black collar, and a pair of black heels. Red lipstick covered her plump lips and a pair of shades adorned her face. She looked better than "nice/casual" that was for sure.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray, thank you."

Beth shyly tugged at the Latina's free arm. He voice coming out softly she asked her, "I didn't mean to hurt you again Santi. I'm sorry."

Her eyes began to glisten but I wasn't sure if it was from the nickname my daughter had said or from the sadness in her voice.

"Oh pretty girl, no. No, you didn't hurt me again. I'm so sorry I made you think that you did. Can you forgive me?" She was kneeled down in front of Beth.

Her response was to throw her arms around Santana's neck and bring her in for a hug. "Yes."

"Good because I'm taking you girls out today and I have a surprise for you." She smiled and bopped Beth's nose.

"Yay! Mommy c'mon, let's go." Beth excitedly rushed to put her jacket on.

"Hi Britt, Sam." They said quick hellos. "Hi Quinn." _Was it just me or did her smile grow just a tad wider?_

"Hi Santana, would you like something to drink or something before we go?" I finally had the Latina's attention.

"No, thank you but if you're ready we should get going. I have a taxi waiting for us."

"Oh God, how rude, I'm sorry we can leave now." I quickly took Beth's hand into mine. I didn't worry about locking up. I knew everyone would be there when I got back.

"It's no problem."

When we made it down Santana opened the door for Beth to scoot in the middle. I followed behind and she closed the door for me and went around to the other side.

"So are you finally going to tell us where you're taking us to?"

Beth's ears immediately perked up at the question and looked to Santana.

"Now where's the fun in that?" She lightly poked Beth in her belly. "It's not a surprise if I tell you now is it?" She addressed more to me than Beth.

The cab stopped in front of a big colorful building. She paid the cab driver and walked us to the front. I insisted to help pay for the cab but she wouldn't have it. I immediately read the words of the sign, 'Build a Bear Workshop'.

"Well Beth, you gave me Mr. Sunshine so I want to return the favor and get you your very own build a bear. You can get it exactly the way you want, with clothes and everything." Santana proudly beamed to the four year old. _She was such a sweetheart to think of doing this._

"Wow, really?!" Beth was bouncing on her toes.

"Yup, now c'mon, you don't want to keep your new teddy waiting any longer now do you?" She winked at Beth, holding her hand while going into the store.

I was amazed at how well Santana had taken to Beth. Since day one, she has been so caring and sweet to my little girl. I couldn't blame Beth for thinking Santana was her angel. With a new fondness for the Latina we walked into the store.

*0*0*

**A/N: Not to worry this outing is not over. Oh and I just had to have Santana wearing that outfit. Have you seen those pics? Anyways, Thank you for reading. Drop me a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Heaven Sent

Chapter 10

*0*0*

Beth had a blast picking and choosing everything. She picked the pink princess bear with a crown on its head. She picked a flurry purple dress for her but said she didn't want any shoes because it would take hide her cuddly feet. She did however pick the princess wand. She said as a princess, she just had to have it. I was amazed at how much people paid for a teddy bear and accessories. It was crazy. I tried to tone down the amount of things Beth picked but Santana constantly chided my reluctance to let Beth pick what she wanted. I'm not even sure what the total came out to because when Beth was finished she quietly went to ring everything up. _Sneaky ninja._

"Thank you, thank you Santi" Beth hugged the taller brunette's legs with her new teddy bear crush in between.

"You are very welcome mija. Did you come up with a name yet?"

"Yes, her name is going to be Princess Melanie" She beamed towards Santana.

"That's great baby." I gave my little girl a squeeze.

"Well now that Beth and Princess Melanie are properly introduced shall we go eat?" Beth giggled at Santana but nodded happily to her.

"Where to San?" The nickname just seemed to roll of my tongue before I had a chance to even complete my thought. The smile Santana broke into rivaled my own.

"Well there's actually a restaurant down the street, I had in mind if that's ok?"

I nodded and took Beth's left hand into my right. Santana walked up to my left and every once in a while as we walked her arm or hand would brush up against my own and my breath would hitch just the slightest. Luckily for me if it was loud enough to hear, the hustle and bustle of the street would cover it up.

"Here we are." Santana pulled open a door halting or steady walk, "after you ladies."

"Thanks," both Beth and I said to the Latina as we walked by.

It wasn't a "fancy" place but it was a tad on the upper scale of things. It was not overly elegant but _was_ rather nice. At least now I know why she advised us to dress nice/casual.

"How many in your party? Three?"

"Yes" Santana answered the man dressed in a white dress shirt with black slacks.

"Follow me."

"There's a party?" Beth eagerly pulled me forward.

"No, sweetie it's just what people say sometimes. Instead of group they say party to mean the same thing." Beth's face slightly frowned at hearing there would not be a party.

"Here we have it. Your server will be with you shortly." He left us with menus on the table.

He took us to a small round booth. Beth took the middle, while Santana and I flanked her sides. At doing so the brunette and I were seated right across from one another. The menus had "Bakers" printed on them. It looked to be somewhat like a nicer version of a Coco's restaurant. We took a few minutes looking at the choices they had. Beth had the kid's menu and was having fun with all the puzzles and games it had.

"Hi I'm Jack. I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Jack, the curly haired man asked us. Santana gestured with her hand for me to answer first. I smiled back.

"I'll just have water please, and she'll have…" I glanced down at Beth's menu "a strawberry lemonade. Thank you."

"I'll have water as well, thank you."

With are drinks jotted down, he went back off towards the back.

"Beth, what did you pick?" I set my own menu down when I had made up my mind.

"I want the small pizza please?"

"Great choice Beth" Santana said drawing shapes with my daughter in her menu.

"You're a lefty aren't you?" I noticed that her drawings were a little shaky. They weren't awful, surprisingly, but I could notice that it wasn't her dominant hand.

"Yeah," she said with a bashful smile. "Are my drawings _that_ ugly?"

"No Santi, you draw pretty flowers." Beth piped up. They were both so cute, my cheeks hurt from the huge smile I was sporting.

"Thank you Beth." She set the crayon down and met my gaze with a smile tugging at her lips. _Mmm those lips. _How I wanted to kiss her again. I'm not sure what's gotten into me. I don't usually have this much..desire. "Yes I'm a lefty. On more than one occasion I've had to use my right. I like to try and stay practiced for all kinds of activities. You never know when dexterity will come in _handy_." The wink she gave made me shutter and sent an all too familiar warmth to my core.

Fortunately, Jack came back to take our order. Beth asked for her pizza, I ordered a Cobb salad. I mean it had _bacon_, plus it didn't make me feel like a fat ass in front of the brunette. Santana decided on a burger of some sorts.

The food was good and we had a nice time talking. I was enjoying this date? Outing? Whatever it was, it was nice. When Beth wasn't talking Santana's ear off, I got to talk get and some glimpses into the Latina's life. I learned that she had graduated from Columbia top of her class. She had a thing for muscle cars, etc. My little girl didn't allow me and Santana to get more in depth with our topics. I was ok with that, for now. I wanted to know this woman. I also very much wanted to ravage those red lips of hers, but I couldn't do that in front of my girl. I didn't want her seeing that, not if I wasn't in a relationship first. I needed to talk to Santana about what this was all about. Was this a friendly gesture or was it more. I needed to know not only for me. If she was just buttering me and Beth up to get into my pants then I couldn't let her get close to Beth. Who was to say she would stay after? I had to take care of Beth before myself. She was already getting attached to the taller brunette.

Before we were finished Santana excused herself to the restroom. I flagged down the waiter and asked for the bill.

"Not to worry miss, the other woman already took care of it." He pointed over to where I could barely see Santana paying for our lunch. Fuck I hope this wasn't just about sex. I couldn't take it if I was being used again. But it was a little late for that I was falling for this charming ass woman. She was already inside before I even had a chance to put up my walls.

*0*0*

When she hailed for the cab I thought our time was over. She leaned into the window to tell the driver the location, and I assumed we were going home. Once inside Beth was chattering off to both of us and we answered when spoken to. I was so focused on the stare contest Santana and I were in that I didn't even notice we had stopped till Santana got off and around to open my door. Again she paid. _Man she's fast. _The cab came to a stop in front of a quaint theatre. _Movie is it._ She came up to the window and began talking to the girl behind the window.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The young teen ask Santana.

"Hi, uh Cindy, two adults and a child please."

"Sure coming right up."

"Santi what movie are we watching?" Beth's curiosity peaked.

"Who said anything about a movie?" The smile on her face grew wider. _No movie so what are we watching?_ "It's a puppet show."

Beth's face brightened immediately, "I've never seen one before!"

"Well then I guess today is your lucky day little lady, because I have your ticket right here." Santana handed it to the little girls awaiting hands.

"Actually, I've never seen one either. I didn't even know they still did these." I pondered aloud.

She smiled that amazingly idyllic smile of hers and left her palm up for me took me to take, "Shall we?"

"Mommy Santi, c'mon!" Beth whined ahead from the door.

"Let's get some treats first. What do you want?" Santana slipped her hand away from mine and I couldn't believe I missed it already.

"So _this_ is why you told us not to order dessert earlier." My eyebrow arched and my lips were formed between a smirk and a smile.

"Maybe," she shrugged with an impish smile.

They had so many different things. They had the usual popcorn and candy a regular movie theater had plus other things like cotton candy and caramel apples. Beth was content with her Dippin' Dots ice cream. I went with a simple KitKat bar. Santana just got some popcorn with three bottles of water for all of us.

"You're total is.." I didn't even allow him to finish before I was shoving my card his way. This time I wasn't going to allow the brunette to pay. "Here."

However Santana had other plans, "No, use this one."

I gave the kid behind the register my HBIC death glare. I normally saved that look for the court room or back in high school when I was a cheer leader, but I needed him to know I meant business. He looked between Santana and me trying to figure out who's to take. Santana was giving him a glare that rivaled my own. _Impressive._

"Uh oh." Beth said in between us. She knew this face was my no nonsense face. Of course I had never given her one this intense but she was aware of it.

"Look here," I spoke up looking down at his name tag. "Jimmy. If you know what's good for you, I suggest you take _my_ card."

He took my card right away. I felt bad for the kid but I was not going to allow her to pay for one more thing on this non-date. I came to the conclusion I was better off addressing this as a non-date till I knew otherwise. I could tell Santana was a little upset that I had ended up winning our little contest but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. The boy kept dropping my card when he tried giving it back and once firmly in my hand he ran off to take his "break." I looked to Santana and vice versa, and neither one of us could hold the laughter that erupted from our throats.

Beth just looked at us as though we were crazy but our laughter was contagious. She couldn't help but join in, "You guys are weird mommy." It made us laugh just that much harder.

"Oh god, that was priceless." Santana finally said once her laughs had subsided. "I'm so glad I took a pill after my meal or else that would have hurt and not in a good way. I think we should probably go in now." _Oh she likes pain._

When we took our seats I wanted to see if Santana would sit by me but Beth insisted that she and Princess Melanie be in the middle. I argued with Beth that Melanie would fall if she sat in her own seat so now there was only one seat separating the Latina and I. When she bent down to help Beth with something my eyes went straight to her ass. Those leather pants, just WOW.

The puppet show was cute and Beth loved it. She was laughing right along with everyone else. I however could not stop looking to my left. Santana's laugh was adorable. The way her whole face would scrunch up, it was too cute for words. I couldn't stare for too long because I'm sure she felt my stare. As soon as her held tilted the slightest in my direction I would turn my focus back to the stage. I didn't want to seem creepy just watching her laugh.

I gave up my staring when Beth wormed her way onto my lap. It was nothing new to have my little bundle of joy there. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her just enjoying her. Soon I allowed one of my arms to drop and rest on the bar between the seats. I was suddenly drawn to my left wrist by a familiar warmth. When I looked down I noticed two things. One, sometime during the show Santana had exchanged her seat for the one Beth had vacated earlier and two, was now tracing patterns on my skin with the pads of her fingers. When I looked back up to gauge her expression, her gaze was firmly planted on the stage. It seemed to be something her fingers were doing subconsciously. _Could that be any more heart fluttering?_ Needless to say, I could not pay attention to anything else but the warmth on my wrist for rest for the remainder of the show. Once it was over I was expecting to go our separate ways but she got in the cab with us.

*0*0*

As expected Sam, Britt, and my mom were all waiting for us to return. I was hesitant to ask her if she wanted to come inside because they were all there. However she didn't seem to mind and strolled in behind a screaming Beth.

"Look! Look!" She was holding up her new toy. "Santi bought me a teddy bear! She's a princess!" Clearly she was excited, not to mention her sugar levels were still up from the ice cream.

"Oh wow look at that." I heard Sam say.

"She's pretty Beth." Britt said playing with the bear's wand.

Brittany got up from the couch to pass by us and head to the kitchen. "Have fun?" She whispered in my ear and wiggled her eyebrows once she was out of arms reach. I gave her a feigned glare.

"Would you like some coffee Santana?" My mom offered the tall brunette.

"No thank you, I can't stay long. I just wanted to make sure these lovely ladies made it home ok. Maybe another time?"

"Well thank you for taking both my girls out. By the looks of things my grand baby really enjoyed herself. I'm sure my baby did too." She gave Santana a cheeky grin.

"That was mighty nice of you." Sam's voice broke through.

"Yes very nice indeed." Brittany joined in.

I cry for help was more subtle then these three.

"Mom, could you go help Beth wash up before bed?" I gave them all pointed looks to stop.

"C'mon Beth."

"Wait! I have to say good night to Santi." Beth came skipping up to the Latina. "Good night Santi, thank for my teddy and the puppet show." She held the princess tight to her chest with her held tilted down. She was twisting from side to side, looking quite adorable. Well, then again, I might be a little biased.

"It was no problem pretty girl. I had loads of fun with you and your mom." She bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Beth."

She ran off with my mom in tow. Britt and Sam were sitting on the sofa feigning interest to the show on tv.

"So, I guess it's _my_ turn to walk you to the door then huh." I smiled up at Santana.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She pointed out.

"Are you kidding? It's the least I can do after, everything. And maybe I want to."

We walked out, and I did her one better by going all the way to the elevator. Not that my extended trip out did even one thing she did today.

"Santana," I was nervous to finally ask. "What is all this? Are you doing all this just to be nice to Beth and me or, do you just want in my pants, or is this some kind of…" I was spewing off thought after thought.

"Yes, not yet and will you go out on a date with me sometime this week? On an official date?" She interrupted with a hopeful smile.

I was in bit of a shock. She not only answered my ramble of questions but cut me off to ask me out. I had my bottom lip between my teeth when I looked up at her. _Oh wait I still haven't answered her yet._

_Yes, yes. _I nodded, "Yes." I didn't even fight the army of butterflies that invaded my insides.

"Is Friday too soon?" _That's not soon enough._

"Yeah that sounds good." Now she pressed the button to call up the elevator. "Thank you for today. It was really sweet of you to do all this for Beth."

"I'm glad she had fun. It didn't hurt that I got to spend some time with you too." Ugh my ivory skin allows even the slighted flush to be seen. I could only imagine what shade of red I was on now.

"Good Night Quinn. I'll call you later." She leaned in for what I hoped was a kiss. Instead her soft lips met my cheek. The chime of the elevator sounded and she walked in through the doors with a grin.

"Good night Santana." I stayed till the doors closed and block my view to the beautiful brunette.

*0*0*

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. I just want to give to give a HUGE shout out to JesterChester I think most of you know of this story because of her but if not you really should check out her stories. She writes some awesome stuff. Thank you to everyone that reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*0*0*

I have been excited all day today. It's finally Friday and that means I have a date with Santana. She said she'd be at my door at 6 pm on the dot to pick me up and I believe her. That woman has always been punctual for everything. Just like the way she was on coming into my life. She had advised me to dress fancy this time. Of course she would not tell me where we were going. I actually loved and hated it all at the same time. It was nice to be taken out especially by a beautiful brunette named Santana. Beautiful was an understatement. She was gorgeous. On the other hand, being compulsive and a bit of an organizer/planner, part of me needed to know. The fact that I knew that I was unaware was sort of unnerving to me. As a lawyer we don't like surprises. We investigate and prepare, then execute. I didn't even know what I was preparing for.

I was currently in my room getting ready for my date. Really all I was doing was fixing minor details. I was pretty much ready.

"Wow, mommy you look bea-U-tiful." I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Beth come into the room. I laughed at the way she emphasized the "U" in beautiful.

"Not as bea-U-tiful as you." I say copying the way she said beautiful. "But thank you baby." I pick my little girl up and kiss both her cheeks.

"Are we going to go with Santi again?"

"No baby, I told you it was only Santana and me tonight. I'm pretty sure you can come along next time."

"Really?" Her little face lit up.

"I said pretty sure." She seem satisfied but before we could say any more there was a slight knock on my doorframe.

"Can I come in?" It was Sam.

"Yeah," I put Beth down and she left back out to the living room.

"Is something wrong?"

"No no, nothing like that." I could tell he was slightly nervous which in turn made nervous.

"What is it then?"

"Quinn, please be careful. I don't think Santana is a bad person, I mean she did after all save Beth, but can you be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt again. I'm here you know that forever, but I'd really rather not see you so sad again." Sam was so sweet sometimes. He acts like a total dork and nerd but he's the sweetest.

"I know. Thanks Sam I will," I move to give him a quick squeeze "but I need to take a risk or else I'm never going to go anywhere with anyone. And I honestly feel like Santana, like I should try with her. There's something there I just can't explain. I hope she won't be a repeat of Puck but I'm hoping for the best and expecting the worst. Right?" I say trying to dust off imaginary dust off my dress.

"I'm sorry. You're right. You should try, and I kind of like her so far. But! She better not mess up or I'll be on her quicker than Batman on the Joker." He says seriously.

I can't help but laugh at him. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that she better not do anything to hurt you or else she's gonna deal with me." He says pointing to himself with both his thumbs.

"Ok I'll let her know."

He suddenly broke out in a smile. "You really do look beautiful Quinn. Santana's a lucky girl."

See a total sweet heart. I know he was my best friend but he was sincere none the less. It made me smile. I was wearing a strapless long white dress, with a black belt. Diamond jewels adorned the top of my chest. It was snug enough to show some of my curves but not too tight. My hair flowed down in loose curls. My makeup was light except for the red lipstick that covered my lips. With one last hug he left my alone in my room again.

I was sitting on my bed putting on my heels when Britt came in. God my friends were something else. They demanded to know when I was going out with her so they could be there when she came to pick me up. They acted more like a second set of parents rather than best friends sometimes. It only made me love them all the more.

"Are you nervous?" She asks dipping into the bed.

"Well I wasn't until you asked."

"Oh no Quinnie, don't be. Have fun, enjoy your date." She softly wraps her hand around my forearm. "I'm glad you said yes." She tilts her head up to look at me. "She's a good person you know."

Oh, Brittany. She's so caring. She sees the good in everyone she meets. She doesn't judge or care about anything other than what's in your heart.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" I smile at my friend.

"I can just tell." She says sporting her most quintessential Brittany smile. "Oh I came here to tell you she's already here."

I quickly glance at my watch and see that it 6:04. She's usually on time so I can safely assume she's been here for about four minutes. _Oh shit! She's been here waiting for me!_ I quickly get up and collect my phone. I look for my wristlet but can't seem to find it.

"Here." I hear Britt say from behind me. I turn and see her holding the object of my search.

"Where was it?"

She shrugged like I wasn't just about to go crazy trying to find it. "You left it on the bed. Now c'mon she's waiting for you." _Right._

"Ok, how do I look?"

"Beautiful Q, now c'mon get out there." As I walk out the door, she of course decides to smack my ass. _Oh Brittany._

Walking towards the living room I can hear voices and they sound to be that of a four year old and my date. I walk in to see Beth in the arm of the Latina. She doesn't have a brace on, but still seems as though it's not completely healed. She was wearing a long shiny silver dress. The light purple and white that splashed on it made all the difference to the dress. It hugged her midsection nicely. The neck line that went down her chest showed her unbelievably delicious cleavage. Her long dark locks cascaded down her shoulders and framed her beautiful face. Her makeup was simple and I realized I didn't mind it. She looked better that way.

The whole scene was a sight to see. This gorgeous woman here holding my daughter, having a small conversation about who knows what, was here for me. She was here to take me out on a date. Knowing that, gave me my heart a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Well I'm ready but if you're here to take my daughter out instead I can wait my turn." I say playfully to Santana who immediately turns her head to me. After a moment I ask, "Umm, are you ready to go?"

"Wha…oh, uh" she coughed to clear her throat. "Yeah let's go." She whispered something to Beth and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Beth giggled and whispered something right back into her ear. _What are these two whispering about?_ Whatever my girl said caused the Latina to chuckle. If it wasn't so adorable I would have felt left out.

"Well bye Sam, I'll bring her back safe." Santana told Sam who only gave a firm nod back in acknowledgement. _What was that about?_

"Bye, Brittnay." Santana gave Brit a slight nod and B just nodded back with a big smile. _Is everyone here in cahoots or something? I feel like I missed the whole intro to a very complicated novel._

"Bye Santana! Bye Quinn! Have fun!" Brittany shooed us out the door, expressing all the excitement I held on the inside.

"Bye guys. Make sure Beth doesn't have to many sweets before bed and.." I was cut off by Brit.

"Yes, yes, we know. Don't worry."

As soon as we made it out the door Santana stopped me with her hand on my wrist. "I didn't properly greet you. Sorry about that." She pauses and says, "Hi" with a smile. "You look gorgeous Quinn."

I immediately blushed. "Thanks, you do too." I look down at her lips and I don't know how I've managed to not attack them in some feeding frenzy of want. They look so pink and plump.

"Can I just…" and with that she leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, very close to my lips. _Can she read minds?_

When she pulled away I quickly pulled her back. I knew what those lips felt like already. Granted it was a small kiss last time our lips met but I knew none the less and I wanted to feel them again. I tilted my head up so my lips could meet hers in a lingering kiss. _My goodness, how it felt so right to be kissing her. _I wanted to deepen it, push further, but we were still standing outside my door. We hadn't even gone out on the date. With my hand still on the back of her neck, I reluctantly pulled away.

With her eyes still closed a goofy smile appeared in her face. "That usually happens after the date."

"Yeah well maybe I couldn't wait that long." This girl was something else. One moment I was blushing from her simple words and the next I was acting forward and flirty. She makes me feel shy and confident. I never know _which_ will make an appearance when she's in front of me.

"Hey I'm not complaining." She leans forward again and plants a small kiss on my lips. _And I'm back to blushing._ "We should go, I have a car waiting for us down stairs."

"Can you tell me now where we're going?" I pout.

"Are you actually pouting at me?" It was rhetorical. She laughs and it sends a warmth to the pit of my gut. "To answer your question no, I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise." She takes a hold of my hand and we walk to the elevator. The rest of the trip I only notice her hand in mine and how great it feels to have it there.

*0*0*

We stop and the driver comes around to open our door. We get out and the building in front of us is grand. I'm glad I brought a jacket because the night had a chill. Santana had her own on as we made our way inside.

It was an opera house. The inside was so elegant, it was no wonder she said to dress fancy. Men and women alike were talking and drinking before the show started. They were all dressed in top notch dresses and tuxedos. Crystal chandeliers hung from above. The walls were intricately designed. It was all so marvelous.

"We can turn in our jackets her." Santana said to me from the side.

I was so mesmerized by the spectacle I hadn't noticed she was waiting for me. We turned in our coats and got ourselves some champagne.

"This is really nice." I told her with a smile. "I rarely get to dress up this extravagantly."

"You should, you'd put all those red carpet celebs to shame." She added a wink that just made me melt.

We soon made our way to our seats. Actually Santana got us a box up top and there was only another couple in there with us. It was cozy and nice. The curtain rose and music soon started. I sat there excited. I wasn't excited for the opera itself but the fact that Santana once again reached for my hand. I faced forward waiting to see what show had in store for us.

*0*0*

"You're not enjoying this are you?" I asked the Latina.

"What? No. Don't be crazy. I'm enjoying myself." I knew she was lying.

We were out on a small intermission and we had escaped to a small balcony. I knew she was lying because she seemed so tense inside. The fingers that weren't intertwined with mine were on her chair tapping away. She looked bored and annoyed but not with me.

"Why did you take me to an opera if you didn't like them?"

"It's not really my cup of tea." She let out a loud sigh and let her shoulders fall forward. "I'm sorry if I'm not making this fun for you. I know you really wanted to come."

She knew I really wanted to come. _What was she talking about?_

"What do you mean?"

"Beth. When we were out last time she told me that you had been saying you wanted to watch an opera. So I thought I'd be nice if I took you to one."

Now this had me intrigued. What had my daughter told her that made her think that?

"She said I wanted to watch an opera?" She nodded. "Why would she think that?"

"She said you were going on and on about some singer and that she was going to be on opera and…"

_Bingo! _I light bulb went off in my head. Right away I began to laugh. It was loud and hearty and I could not stop.

"What's so funny?" She stopped rambling and questioned looking amused.

"I was telling Brit… that I wanted to see and interview… on an artist who was going to be on Oprah….not an opera." I finally managed to say between laughs.

Her eyes went wide and she too joined in on my laugh. "Oh wow, so you didn't even want to come to this stupid thing?"

"No, I didn't say that. I don't mind but clearly you do." Our laughter already died down. "We can go Santana. We don't have to stay for the rest."

"No, I brought you here. Let's enjoy the show. I'm sorry for being so rude. It was just starting to really annoy me."

"I don't really mind as long as it means this date isn't over." A flirty smile to over my face.

"Definitely not." She said. "I have other plans, now they've just been moved up in time. That's ok."

"Let's go get our coats then."

"I'll call Fred to come around with the car."

We got our coats and went back into the night. This time with a new destination. In the car I couldn't stop thinking about all the effort she put into taking me some place she thought she knew I would love to go. It was nice. It felt like she actually wanted to take care of me, not just wine and dine me, so she could sleep with me.

This was a feeling I had not felt since, well I'm not quite sure I ever felt that way. And it was all thanks to the brunette still holding my hand in the car.

*0*0*

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for such a long wait. That was not my intention at all. I assure you that that was just a temporary thing. Not, gonna happen again. The reasons will bore you but still I apologize. The next update will be sooner. I promise. Thank you for reading! Maybe be kind enough to leave me a review. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: First off I apologize for the long period in updates. To make up for it I made this one longer. It's my longest to date so I hope you all enjoy.**

**LucyFields: I do plan on having Puck make an appearance just not yet.**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to me beautiful muse, Leighton.**

*0*0*

"Will you please wipe that smirk off your face?" Santana playfully tugged on my hand that was still in hers.

"What? C'mon, you have to admit that was funny." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. "Santana, you took me to the opera because you misunderstood my four year old daughter."

"Hey! So, my recon work wasn't exactly the best." She gave a small shrug. "But it's not my fault your little girl is so smart, that I didn't even second guess what she was saying. She doesn't exactly have that funny cute "baby talk" like all the other kids her age usually do." She said trying to defend her actions. I found it to be incredibly cute and funny, the way she was flustered and embarrassed. But she was right. Beth was quite the little talker and grew out of that stage rather quickly.

"Yeah, that went away pretty fast. Thankfully it hasn't always just been me so she's had other people to talk and practice with to get rid of it. But still, I have no idea where or why she said opera instead of Oprah." The giggles just kept pouring out of me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up there blondie, I'm glad you find this so amusing." She playfully rolled her eyes at me.

"Well looks like we're here." She said getting out of the door that Fred had opened up for us. I hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped. "Thanks Fred."

"Thanks." I said getting out myself. Santana's hand outstretched for me. "Thank you too Fred."

"No problem ladies. Let me know when I should come back around." He tipped his chauffer's hat off to us before getting back in the car and driving away.

"So where are we?" I turned back to look at her. Teasing her was becoming something I really liked to do. She was just too cute. She brought out the kid in me. I lightly poked my finger into her good arm. "I hope you didn't plan our dinner arrangements according to Beth too. Because then I'm sure we are either at the Pizza Parlor or Chuck E…"

I finally turned around and it seemed to me that the joke was on me. I looked back at her and she had a huge smile with a hint of smirk on her face. I looked back at the front of the restaurant. I'm sure my face was that of pure amazement. We were in front of a building I had only hoped to get into one day. It was the La Bella Fontana. It was an extremely fancy five star Italian restaurant. Only celebs and big rollers ever could get reservations. I would know I tried once and had wanted to go even more ever since.

"Um, you were saying?" I wasn't even upset at the smirk that seemed to be permanently residing her face as of recently. "C'mon let's go in before we freeze out here."

I was rendered speechless. I just let her pull me inside while she chuckled softly to herself.

Inside was like something from a book. It honestly felt like I was at some fancy restaurant in Italy instead of New York. The famous fountain was in the middle if a huge round entrance of the place. The walls were covered in stone and ivy. The walls were also adorned with fountains, water trickling down ever so peacefully. The fountain this place was known for was quite grand. It was all positively gorgeous.

"Evening Ms. Lopez, you're looking beautiful as ever."

"Hey Cisco, and you're always the charmer."

"Well a guy can dream can't he?"

"Yes you most certainly can just make sure to keep them dreams dry when I'm in them. Now stop being rude and holding up my lovely date and I from our dinner."

If I wasn't still so shocked that we were indeed inside the place and that she actually knew the staff, I would have blushed both at Santana's comment and my subtle compliment.

"Yes excuse me, right this way ladies." He pulled two menus from his podium and began walking to the tables. "She's beautiful." He tried to whisper to Santana as she was pushing in my chair for me.

"Watch it." She advised with a punch to the gut. I thought that it was lightly at first until I saw him slightly wince. _Guess not. _She's injured and still strong, that's quite impressive.

"Your server will be with you shortly." He walked away and left Santana and I alone.

We were seated on a square table in what seemed to be a private area of the restaurant. The lighting was somewhat dim. On the furthest wall was a fountain as well. The wall was covered and lush green ivy.

"Santana.." I began. "This is amazing. How..how did you know I wanted to come here?"

"You did?" Santana beamed. "I didn't know. You just let it slip that you loved pasta and hadn't had a decent bowl in a long time. This is the best so, I just had to bring you here."

"Yeah I know this is the best but,… I mean just… You must have reserved this like years ago or something." Gosh I sounded like a blabbering idiot. I couldn't believe the shock and awe still hadn't worn off yet. No actually I could believe it. This was just so amazing.

She laughed, "Years ago. No more like I after I originally asked you out. I just knew I had to bring you here. With the look you had when you saw where we were was any indication, I was right."

"Wait what? You got reservations this week? Aren't they like booked till Kingdom come?"

"Okay, okay. I can see you have a lot of questions about this. The answers aren't quite short so how about you look at the menu. Check out what you want to drink and eat. Then after they take our order we'll continue this conversation. Is that okay?" She smiled over in my direction and just wow. Her pearly white smile had mine making an appearance as well.

"That sounds great." Just as I finished saying that a girl came up to our table. Well actually more like entered our private dining area.

"Buona sera. I'm Amy I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with a glass of wine tonight?" She asked placing a basket of bread sticks on the table. She looked at me expectantly. _Why is she just looking at me? Santana is right there and I have no idea what to say. _Santana finally spoke up.

"Yes please can you…"

"Oh Ms. Lopez! I'm so sorry," she said touching her arm. "I didn't even look up at you." She giggled. _Why is she touching and giggling at my date?_ "I know what you like don't worry. I'll bring that out and some water." _And that wink? What the hell was that?_

"Thanks Amy."

_Calm down. You just said it yourself she's your date. _I shook my head and I realized Santana asked me something.

"Hmm?" I said looking up at her.

"I asked if you knew what you wanted yet?" She chuckled.

"Oh um, yea. I mean no." I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. "This all sounds so good I'm not sure what to pick."

"Yeah, well the food here is great so I'm sure whatever you pick will be a good choice. You can't really go wrong in this place."

We sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes while Santana let me choose. As I was looking I noticed there were no prices. _Gosh this is going to be expensive._ I was by no means on a tight budget but I also was no high roller. But I did not want Santana paying for all of this. She had done more than enough and I was going to at least pay half. I looked up and saw that she seemed to already know what she wanted and was patiently waiting for me to come to some sort of decision. I looked back down at my menu trying to decide on which dish to get. I could feel her eyes on me every so often and it was really distracting.

"You know I can feel you staring right?" I arched an eyebrow at her from above my menu.

"You know you're gorgeous right?" She said without even an ounce of embarrassment and it had me internally gushing.

"So Santana…" Amy said coming in from the side of us again. _Why did I never see her come in?_ "I know you order already." She said with a huge smile as she placed the glasses of wine and water down. "How about your friend? Has she decided?" _Friend? Really?_

"Actually she's…" Santana started off but I couldn't help wanting to say it myself.

"Her date. I'm her date and I would like Fettuccine Alfredo with Sun-Dried Tomatoes & Veggies. Thank you." I gave her my menu and my "you don't want to mess with me look". From the look she gave me back I knew she got the message.

"Yeah sure no problem. I'll be back with your orders." And just like that Amy turned around and walked away. I could see Santana laughing from the corner of my eye.

"Gosh, is everyone here trying to get your attention?" I said with a shake of my head.

"No, not everyone." She laughed at me.

"Really? Who doesn't then?"

"Well for starters, you. You don't need to try to get my attention. It's all yours. So you don't even need to worry about who else is on the list, 'cause it doesn't matter." She said with all seriousness in her voice. _God! _This woman could make me blush like no other.

"Since we got our drinks and ordered can you please explain to me how you got us in here?" I said trying to take the attention away from my crimson cheeks. _Thank god the lighting in here is dim._

"A deal is a deal." She smiled from her seat. "The owner of this place is Antonio Motta."

_Motta. Why does that sound familiar?_

"Antonio is Sugar's dad." _Bingo!_

"Oh so you get like a 'daughter's best friend' hook up?" I questioned. "That sort of makes sense. But then you guy's should be like really really good longtime friends."

"See I told you this wouldn't be simple. Actually I met Antonio first. I won't bore you with the details."

"No, c'mon please go ahead. We always talk about me. I want to hear about you."

"Are you sure?" She said sounding unsure herself. I nodded my approval and she continued.

"Okay. Well one day after middle school I found this new mom and pop Italian restaurant. It was along a new route I decided to take that day. Normally Blaine and I walk together but he had some kind of an appointment, so I was on my own that day. Well as I was walking, I happened to look into this big glass window," listening to her talk about her past was both exciting and disheartening.

She had a sort of despondent face about her, mixed with something like joy. She was revisiting something equally dark and light in her life. Something that brought her both sadness and alleviation of some sort. The way her features changed on their own free will. The way her voice seemed to drop and rise when she flowed through her story. It was captivating.

"This tall smooth looking man was bringing out the biggest pizza I had ever seen. It looked so delicious, my 13 year old tastes buds just couldn't help themselves. I went in and ordered one. The same size he had taken out to be exact. He laughed at me." She slightly laughed herself. "I would have laughed at me if me now saw my 13 year old then. Well he said I had and I quote 'Avete un sacco di fervore kid' which means that I had a lot of gusto. He gave me a smaller pizza on the house since he liked me. We sat down eating and talking about anything and everything. I know I know. It sounds creepy but the place wasn't empty and his wife was there in the place too. She eventually came out to join us as well. I'm not sure how to explain it but it felt nice. One thing led to another and I kept coming back."

Sometime during her story the food had come out but it wasn't what we had ordered. It was a series of different foods. First soup then a small appetizer.

"I know you didn't order that but I'm sure it was Tony's doing."

"It's all delicious Santana. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You still haven't even gotten your main entrée yet."

"Oh gosh."

"It's okay. Eat whatever you want. Don't feel obligated to eat all of it." I gave a small nod.

"Okay now, go on with your story. You only told me how you met Mr. Motta not Sugar."

"Really? You want me to go on? It's not really exciting at all." She said trying to defer the conversation elsewhere. "And rather long."

"Yes I am positive now please continue or I'll poke you with this fork." I said lifting said utensil. _A fork as a threat? What am I five?_

"You wouldn't stab a cripple would you?" She raised her own fork at me.

"You're only a temporary crippled so it doesn't count. Still I wouldn't try me if I were you."

"Fine. But only because you're no match for the evil Snix." She jabbed her fork down in her plate to continue eating.

"The evil Snix?" I asked completely confused.

She let out a laugh, "Uh yeah, it's sort of this…"

"Wait no no. I know what you're doing." I lifted my fork in the air again. "You can tell me about 'the evil Snix' later. Right now I want to hear the rest of your story." Forgetting the fork, I encouraged her with a smile and nod.

"Okay let me see. Where did I leave off? So like I said I kept going back to the restaurant. Well during that time I was really only friends with Blaine. He and I lived on the same block but that's another story. So one day, specifically the day after I had first entered Tony's place, I was going to lunch when I saw this girl getting picked on. She looked young. I figured she was one of the 6th graders. A couple of girls were just teasing and making fun of this girl. To my surprise she was actually trying to put up a fight. Verbally of course, she was small so I doubted she could have packed much of a punch. The girls were making fun of her hair band and the way she was singing to herself. In all honestly she _was_ pretty terrible but that didn't stop this girl from speaking her mind. There I stood listening to her telling these girls how tacky their outfits were I couldn't help but laugh. The girls were getting mad and were about to physically attack her but I stepped up and the girls ran away scared. She was grateful for the help and we began talking. She told me she was new and was looking for the cafeteria when the girls began snickering about her. Apparently she's the one who started it by commenting on their wardrobe."

Throughout the story she would pause to drink and eat. However not once did she speak with a mouthful of food. She was being so cute acting all well-mannered when she wasn't usually. Not that she was a pig. She was just being extra courteous and using all her real fancy etiquette. I just nodded every now and then letting her know I was listening. Though it wasn't needed, my eyes were solely on her. I only looked away briefly for my food and drinks.

"Little by little she grew closer to me, the kid would tag along. Pretty soon we became a trio at school. Everyone at school was afraid of me so in turn stayed clear of Blaine and Sugar. No one picked on them because if they did, Snix would come out and play. So that went on for a couple months. I would go to Tony's, as I had dubbed it, whenever I was alone or really when I could, which was a lot. And also I gained a new friend in Sugar. Sugar had a lot of practices and things she was into so she never really hung out with Blaine and I after school. Sugar had told us she was throwing a party just for the hell of it and had invited a ton of people. She was rich by the way. I called her Richie Bitch. I guess her dad came from old money and well she was spoiled. So whatever she asked of daddy is what she got. Obviously she invited Blaine and I. When we showed up at the mansion the invites were on, I rang the doorbell and was greeted by an overly excited Sugar. She took us in and showed us around. Half way through the tour she stopped and pulled us into the kitchen. She told us that her parents wanted to meet us, but really wanted to meet me. I asked her why and all she did was shrug her shoulders before stepping through the doors. I came face to face with Tony and wife, Adriana. They looked just as shocked as I did. Apparently Sugar had told her about the girl who had helped save her from not getting her 'beautiful' face ruined. She then told them how we became friends. Adriana enveloped me into a hug. Tony followed behind and I had realized it was actually the first he and I ever shared. He told me how grateful he was that I had not only helped his little girl but that I had actually stuck around to be her friend. When he told me she didn't have any I wasn't really all that shocked. Sugar can be very blunt and abrasive. He told me that he had a feeling that I was different the moment I walked into his shop but now that he knew what I had done for his baby girl it just solidified what he felt. He told me that day 'Di Santana sono speciali.' I didn't know what that meant then but I never forgot it. The way his eyes were so sincere and the way his voice was laced with what I now realize was love. Well as they say everything that came after was history." She seemed to be focused back in on this world and I could see her eyes were slightly misty.

I didn't know what to say but apparently my mouth did. "What does 'Di Santana soo..'"

"Di Santana sono speciali mean?" She finished for me. I nodded a yes. "It translates to 'You Santana are special.'"

"You are Santana." I reached over the table and took her hand in mine.

"Thank you." She gave my hand a squeeze. "Well I hope you have at least some room for dessert."

As if on cue out came Amy with a plate of Zabaglione with berries and a plate of Tiramisu. They both looked exquisite. My face must have said that and how incredibly full I was, because Santana spoke up.

"Don't worry Quinn." She laughed. "I told you, you only have to eat what you want. You can pick whichever one you want or we can go halfsies so you can try both."

"I like the second option better." I smiled at her.

I took the plate of Tiramisu first while Santana had some of the Zabaglione with berries.

"Santana, really. This whole evening had been incredible. Even the opera I desperately wanted to see." I finished with a wink.

"Oh gosh, I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Not a chance." My smile was huge. This woman made me work my smile muscles to no end whenever I was around her. "Actually can you excuse me while I visit the ladies' room?"

"Yes of course." Santana got up like a true gentlewoman and pointed me in the direction to my destination.

I actually didn't need the restroom. I just need to escape with my wristlet so I could pay for the meal. I went out and found a server. It wasn't Amy not that she was really my preference but she at least knew our order. This girl would have to do.

"Umm excuse me? I'm on a date and I really don't want her to know I'm paying for the meal. Can you bring up the bill so I can pay please?"

"Of course mam, no worries. I can ring you up over here. Do you at least remember the name of your server so I can bring it up?"

"Yeah. Our server was Amy."

As she's looking for our order on the computer I begin to look into my wristlet for my credit card. Only I can't find it. _Where is it? I know I put it in there before I left._ Not being able to find it, I begin to panic. _Did someone steal it sometime tonight?_ Who would steal it though? My wristlet was with me the entire night.

"I'm sorry will you excuse me really quick. I'll be back." I told the girl before heading back to the private area Santana and I were dining in.

"There you are! I was starting to worry." She chuckled. "I was thinking about sending a search party out there for you. Wait what's wrong?"

"Santana, I think someone stole my credit and atm cards. I can't find them. I know for a fact that I put them in there before I came out tonight with you." I rushed out all while still searching inside my bad in case by some chance I just over looked them. I hear Santana's laugh and it startles me. _Why the fuck is she laughing?_ What part of anything I said was funny?

"Santana this isn't funny! Why are you laughing?" I couldn't help the anger that was beginning to poke through.

"I'm sorry Quinn you're right it's not. But it's just that it kind of is." I was really starting to lose my patience. She did not want to see me in full bitch mode it was not pretty. She better start explaining what the fuck she was talking about. "When I came to pick you up earlier, Brittany answered the door. I asked her if she could do me the favor of taking out any kind of money or cards you had in your purse. That way even if you tried to pay for anything tonight you wouldn't be able to."

"You what? How could you do that? Why would you even do that? What is wrong with you?" I was fuming. "You had no right to ask Britt to do such a thing. You had no right to do that at all!"

"Quinn, I..."

She didn't get a chance to finish because I was going off on her all over again. Hands and words flying all over the place. "You, you don't get to do that. You had no fucking right! I can take care of myself. I don't need you to pay for shit! I…" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

"What?" I answered still clearly worked up. "Oh no what happened?... NO, I'm coming. I'll be there as fast as I can." I hung up and walked out the restaurant without even a look back. I heard Santana running after me asking if everything was ok.

"No Santana! Clearly EVERYTHING is not ok! Ok! I need to go!" I said exasperated.

"Okay that's not a problem. I can take you home." Santana said calmly.

"No, I don't want to go with you anywhere and I'm not going home. I need to go to the hospital."

"Hospital? Why what's wrong Quinn? What happened?... Quinn?"

I was looking in my purse and positively pissed I had no way to pay for a cab or anything for that matter! "Ugh!" I growled out, tears beginning to leak out the corners of my eyes.

"Just leave me alone Santana thanks to you I have no money to get to the hospital." I was frustrated, scared, mad, and others I didn't want to name. There were just too many emotions flying everywhere for me to concentrate on one.

Santana looked defeated and I couldn't stand looking at her. So I looked up to the sky instead.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to upset you. I told Fred to meet us here. He should be pulling around the corner soon. Just take my car please. I won't go with you. He'll take you wherever you need to go." She said sounding despondent all over again. Only this time it was because of me. She quietly handed me my jacket when she saw my shivering. Though I'm not entirely sure it was from the cold.

No words were exchanged while she waited outside with me until Fred pulled up with the car. She still opened the door and closed it after I got in. She walked to the front to what I assume was tell Fred to take me wherever I told him to. Fred asked me where to and I told him which hospital. As we pulled away from the curb I saw Santana's silhouette and cried like I hadn't cried in a very long time.

*0*0*

**Thank you for all the reviews up to date. I appreciate them all. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*0*0*

The ride to the hospital was like one big blur. Because the next thing that I knew Fred was poking his head in through the door and saying something I didn't quite catch. I wasn't even sure where my thoughts were but now that he interrupted them I was never going to remember.

"Uh sorry, what was that?"

"Miss Fabray, I said are you coming? We're here."

"Oh yeah, yes."

"If you don't mind me asking Miss, but are you okay? I mean it's not a dire is it?"

"Umm no, nothing like that. I don't know details I just know my daughter and something about a broken arm." I replied.

He gave a small nod in understanding and closed the door behind me.

"Thank you Fred. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, I'll have none of that. It was no problem. I'd do anything for Santana and she asked that I take good care of you. She seems to really like you, you know. I haven't seen her this excited or concerned about a girl who..well in a long time." I didn't say anything. He gave me another small nod and a smile before getting back in the car and driving off. I think I smiled back, but I'm not entirely sure of it.

I stood there speechless. Motionless. Thoughtless, really. I wasn't even really sure what I was staring at but the blaring horn of taxi brought me back. I had to go in and find out what happened.

I was walking briskly into the emergency room. It wasn't too long before I was being greeted by Brittany, which was good because I wasn't really sure where to go. I, especially, was in no mood to start asking nurses the where about of patients, who would no doubt have more questions than answers.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" I began shooting question after question when she was within ear shot.

"Hey we're so so so sorry that we had to…wait Quinn what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" She redirected my questions to me. I'm sure she could sense that there was something other than the expected worry in my appearance.

"Britt please.. Can we not talk about it right now? Can-can you just take me to her?" She knew this was a moment for her to just let me calm down. She took me to the room and we walked in.

"There's my beautiful little girl." I said coming to stand by the bed. "How are you feeling baby?"

"Mommy" she whined out somewhere between a whisper and cry. Her eyes were hooded and only barely kept them open when she spoke to me. "It really hurts."

"I know baby I know. It's gonna be okay sweet heart. I'm sure they gave you something for the pain.." I trailed of, glancing up at mom, who was already standing next to Beth on the other side of the table/bed. I'm sure Britt called her up sometime before calling me, who she should have to begin with.

My mother nodded her head yes. "Yes, it should be working anytime now." And as soon as she said that Beth was fast asleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Yeah, they said they might put her to sleep." She added when Beth's head fell slightly to the left.

"What happened?" I asked, still looking at my daughter, caressing her cheeks.

"Well.." My mother began but she was cut off.

"I'm Sorry Quinn." Brittany spoke up from the back. I hadn't even noticed when she came in. _Hmm probably with me._ "We were playing on the bed. You know the way I usually bounce her on the bed while I hold her hands. I went out really quick to go get some milk for her. Honestly Quinn it wasn't even a minute." She kept wringing her hands. And her lip would quiver ever so slightly, the sure sign that she was going to start crying soon. I could tell Britt felt guilty for this. It wasn't her fault. It was an honest accident. "She fell and I guess landed wrong. Quinn, I'm so..."

"Britt, come here." I cut her off and pull my best friend into a hug. To be quite honest I think I needed the hug more than she did. "Hey, you didn't do anything wrong okay. Things happen. Accidents happen. She's a kid. Things like a broken arm are kind of expected to happen. It could have happened to me too okay so don't blame yourself." I give a forced chuckle. "Hell Britt, my daughter almost got run over on my watch. If it wasn't for San.." Just like that the water works begin and it's Brittany who is comforting me.

Sam who was out getting coffee for my mom came back in and took Beth in his arms. Brittany still had me in hers. Once the nurses gave us everything we needed, we were on our way back to my place. The trip was silent and for that I was grateful. After Sam dropped Beth off in bed he left to go back to his. Britt and my mother decided to stay. Mom helped me with Beth. We made sure she was as comfortable as she could be, kissed her and left the room. My mother went off into the guest room I assumed to go to bed. I headed off to my own room to do the same.

As I finished changing I sat down at the end of my bed. I was dreading lying down and not because my body wasn't tired. I knew sleep wasn't going to come easy, not after the events that had occurred earlier at dinner. I had too much on my mind. I got up and quietly went out to the kitchen to maybe find something to sooth me. I expected to find darkness but was met with the smell of tea and the image of my mom and Britt on the couch, cups in hand.

"We were wondering when you'd finally come out." My mother said as she handed me a third cup. _Mmm, just what I needed. _I thought as I took mug and inhaled the calming scent.

"Now come sit down and tell us what happened." Britt motioned for me to take the space between them both.

I did what I was told. We stayed silent for a few minutes, just drinking our teas till I finally decided I need to ask my mother something.

"Mom.."

"Yes dear"

"When.. Did you know before you got married, were there any signs that Russell was going to be abusive?"

Her eyes went wide and quickly asked, "Did she hurt you Quinn?"

"Quinn" was all B said as she took my hand.

"Oh no, no, she didn't do anything like that." I tried to ease their worries. I realized that what I said didn't sound convincing so I continued. "It's nothing like that. It's just.. We were having a wonderful evening. She was incredibly sweet and charming. Dinner came, and when I went and tried to pay for the bill I noticed all my cards we're gone. I had no money, nothing. I went crazy thinking I had lost it." When I mentioned the money issue I noticed Britt looking down so I gave her hand a squeeze to give her some kind of knowledge that this wasn't her fault. I wasn't going to put any blame on her regardless.

"I asked Santana and she just laughed. She told me she had asked Britt to take out my cards so I didn't try to pay for dinner. It was too late though. I had lost it. All I could think was Russell doing the exact same thing to you mom. He was charming when he had to be, smiles and laughs in front of people than once we were home.." I trailed off. It was still hard for me to talk about. I'm sure it was still hard for my mom to hear.

"Quinn I'm so sorry. I totally ruined your whole night." Brittany half cried, half whispered out.

"B, this wasn't your fault." I pulled her into me.

"It just all reminded me so much about what happened to us with him. I won't let that happen to me again. I'm certainly not going to let it ever happen to Beth."

"Quinn, how did you get to the hospital?" The question took me by surprise. "You said she asked Brittany to take your money. Obviously you didn't have any, so how did you get to the hospital."

"She told her driver to take me where ever I needed to go." I said not completely understanding where this was going.

"Where did she take you on the date?" Now I was really confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She gave me her serious "do not argue with me" face.

"I think you should just answer your mom." Britt whispered.

"She, she took me to the opera." Both Britt and my mom had questioning looks so I continued. "She said Beth told her I had been wanting to see opera singer. We figured out that Beth meant to say Oprah instead. Or something like that I'm not exactly sure." A soft smile took a hold of my lips as I remembered how embarrassed Santana was.

"Continue," my mom insisted.

We sat drinking our tea as I filled them in on our night. I told them about La Bella Fontana. They both knew exactly how much I wanted to go. I told them how Santana talked to me about her childhood, however not exactly retelling them her story. I felt it was personal and didn't think I had the right to share it. By the time I got to the money issue I realized we were right back where we started.

"Okay, so now that I've told you about my date I think you should answer my question." I addressed my mom.

However Britt was the one to reply simply with, "You already answered your own question Quinn."

_What the hell is she talking about?_ "What? How?" I asked incredulously.

"Quinn," my mom began. "Listen to everything you just said about your date. About Santana. Hell you don't even have to focus on just tonight. Think about the time she took you and Beth out. Think about the teddy bear she bought Beth. The puppet show Beth can't stop talking about. Those are all the small things Quinn. The big one, the one I know we are all grateful for, is that that woman, she jumped in front of a car for a little girl she knew nothing about." She smiled taking my hands. "Sweetie, she is nothing like Russell. That man was horrible. Look at everything this girl has done for my amazing girls." She squeezed my hands. "It wasn't the best thing she could have done.."

"Yeah I'm sorry Quinn." Britt cut off my mom. "I didn't think you'd get this upset about it. When she asked me to do that she was so caring and genuine about it that I didn't think twice about her motives. They seemed honest enough for me. I thought you'd see it at as her being sweet but I was wrong. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"What's done is done." my mom continued. "There's no use blaming yourself Brittany. Besides the poor girl doesn't even know why you reacted the way you did. She doesn't know that this is a sore spot for you."

"Ugh I'm such and idiot." I huffed out.

"I think it's time we all go to bed." My mom said patting my thigh and getting up. "You're not an idiot honey." She said kissing my cheek. "Now go get some rest, you've had quite the night. Goodnight Brittany." With that she was off to the guest room. Britt was fixing the pillows on the couch for her to sleep on.

"Hey B?"

"You don't even have to ask Q. Come on let's go to sleep."

I lay in my bed for a minute. My best friend lying at my side just holding my hand.

"It's going to be ok Q. Close your eyes." She whispered into the dark.

_It will be okay. _I thought right before I closed my eyes. The night's events draining me emotionally and physically, I fell into my slumber rather quickly.

*0*0*

I awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. I looked to my side and saw that Britt was gone. _She probably went back home. What time is it?_ I sat up and checked my clock. 9:13 am. I went to go relieve myself and brush my teeth. I left my room to find out that Britt had not only not left but Mike and Sam were now here as well. I didn't mind, they were family and always welcome. Mom had made breakfast. Beth was seated at the bar eating pancakes with Sam, while Britt, Mike, and my mom were at the table.

"Morning everyone." Quick mornings were sent my way. I went over to the bar and kissed Beth. "Morning baby. How are you feeling?"

"Better." She announced "This cast thing helps. It's kinda heavy though. And really hard mommy. Wanna hit it?"

"I would hope so sweetie, it's supposed to be hard so it will protect your broken bone. No baby I'll pass on that, thank you though." I chuckled at her and went to serve myself breakfast.

I sat down at the table with everyone. I was about to start eating when I noticed a rather big box.

"What's that?" I questioned.

Brittany was the first to speak up. "It's a package. A guy delivered it just before you came out. It's, it's from Santana."

I got up and walked over to the box. Opening it up, I pulled out a beautiful vase and floral arrangement. There was a letter inside the box which I began to read to myself.

**_Dear Quinn,_**

**_I'm so sorry about what I did. I realize that wasn't the smartest thing to do. It was wrong of me and I crossed a line. I greatly apologize. I wanted to do this in person but I wasn't quite sure you'd want to see me so soon. I wanted to and needed to apologize to you as soon as I could. I hope you at least read this letter. I'd really like to do this in person, if you give me the chance. Please._**

**_-xo Santana L._**

**_P.S. Fred mentioned Beth breaking her arm. The other box is for her._**

I took out the box and saw it was addressed to Beth.

"Beth. Are you finished eating yet?"

"Yea mommy, why?" She said coming up next to me. "Oh wow mommy those are pretty." She said touching the flowers with her good hand.

"Here baby this is for you." I said handing her the box.

A big smile took over her face. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Santana sent it over for you."

"Santi!" She squealed in excitement. She tried her best to open the box but with the cast, it was rather difficult for her little fingers. "Ugh mommy can you please help me?"

"Of course." Everyone sat around watching curiously to see what was in the box.

Finally getting the box open, Beth pulled out a small bouquet of purple flowers, another letter with a sheet of stickers, and lastly markers. All kinds of assorted markers. She tried reading it but could only make out her name.

"Can you please read it mommy?" She handed the letter over to me and I began to read aloud.

**_Hi Beth,_**

**_I heard you broke your arm. I'm sorry that really sucks. These flowers are for you I hope you like them. I know purple is your favorite color. Also, with a broken arm comes a cast so I got you these markers. I wasn't sure what colors the hospital had to offer as casts or else I know you'd pick your favorite. So I bought all these different markers for you. You can get all your friends and family to sign your cast or draw whatever you want._**

**_-Hugs & Kisses Santi_**

"Oh cool! There's even glitter ones." Britt said inspecting all the markers. "Let me see I want to be the first one to sign it."

"No, I'll be the first to sign it." Sam piped up looking at all the markers, trying to decide which color to go with.

"No I will!" Mike spoke up from the table.

The three began arguing, till finally Brittany broke it up. "There's only one way we're gonna settle this. Bethy over here is just going to have to tell you losers that she wants her Auntie B to sign it first. It's that simple." She said with a big smile on her face as she took Beth in her arms.

"What!?"

"Nahh!"

They both began arguing.

"Sweetie will you please put us all out of our misery and pick who you want to sign your cast first." I said as my mom and I laughed at the situation.

"Okay I pick.." Beth smiled looking at the three adults. Sam, Mike and Britt all waited to hear their names be called out. "Santi!" Beth giggled.

"That's not fair!"

"She's not even here!"

"She wasn't even a choice!"

They began arguing, making my mom and I laugh even harder.

"She bought me the markers, it's only fair." Beth reasoned. There was no arguing, she wanted Santi to sign it first and if I knew my daughter she was going to stick to that. Obviously so did they because they went back to eating with dejected faces.

"Mommy, when can we go see Santi? I want her to sign it first." Beth asked.

"That's a good question baby. That's a good question." I said looking back down at the letter in my hands.

*0*0*

_**A/N: Everyone, huge apology for the huge time gap in updating! There was a lack of internet there for awhile. However I do take main credit for not writing it fast enough. Again sorry everyone!**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews. It's always nice to hear what you all think.**_

_**-Leti: Thank you for clearing that up, I appreciate it. I am not an Italian speaker. What I wrote was what I got from an English to Italian translating site.**_

_**-niccici30 & everyone else: Do Not worry. I will see this story through. I do not plan to leave anyone hanging.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! :)**

*0*0*

After breakfast and of course helping my mom clean up, Beth and I were on our way to Santana's. I wanted to see her soon. I needed to properly talk to her. Explain what happened with me last night. I didn't want to do that in front of my daughter but everyone seemed to have previous engagements that I just didn't have the heart to ask them to watch her.

Walking up to Santana's door I realized I wasn't even sure if the Latina was free today. I took deep breaths thinking about what I was going to say to Santana. Before I could calm my nerves enough to knock on the door there were already the sounds of knuckles meeting wood. I quickly looked down and saw Beth plastered with a wide smile looking at the door, impatiently waiting for it to open.

I was just about to warn her about not overwhelming Santana, when the door opened and I was met with brown eyes. Though they weren't the brown eyes I had hoped to see. I was seriously reconsidering this whole thing.

"Hi Sugar! Is Santi here?" Beth cut in before I could even string together a sentence in my head. She was swaying back and forth from her heels to her toes.

Beth was beyond eager as she had brought all her markers to get Santana to sign her arm.

"Hey guys, yeah she's here." She said still holding onto the door. Beth and I both glanced at one another, silently questioning what we should do. Sugar of course noticed. "Oh I'm sorry, how silly of me, c'mon in."

As we walked in another voice sounded from one of the rooms and was getting stronger as it approached.

"Hey Suga who was it at the door? Was is that son of…" she thankfully cut herself short, because I was pretty sure she was going to say 'Bitch' and I really didn't need Beth to start repeating the word. Her eyes quickly scanned over Sugar, grazed over Beth and, then stopped on me. She stood there, not quite believing I was there. I could tell she was trying to read the situation, if the reason why I had come to visit was good or bad.

"Quin and Beth stopped by." Sugar stated the obvious.

"Santi!" Beth ran over to Santana, making the latter draw her eyes away from me. "Look! They had purple!" She waved her arm excitedly in front of the Latina, while said girl crouched down next to her.

"Hey look at that pretty girl!" Santana said admiring the cast.

"Sorry Santana, we didn't mean to come unannounced." I finally seemed to remember I could speak.

"It's okay. We were just about to go for a run." Sugar spoke up for Santana.

It was then that I realized both women were sporting work out gear. Sugar was dressed in tights and a tank, while her hair was made up in a braid. Santana wore short running shorts and a black tank. Her hair was up in a pony tail. Her tan skin, toned legs. _Wow she looks soo…_

"Aw," Beth pouted. "But I brought the markers and stickers you sent me so you could sign my cast."

"Well who could say no to that adorable face?" Santana said with a smile.

"No no. Santana I'm sorry. We shouldn't have just come over like that. Its okay we can go. Come on Beth." I held my hand out for her to take. "Sorry Sugar, you girls can go on your run now."

"Hold on Beth," Santana said standing up and walking over to me. Taking in a deep breath I closed my eyes. I felt her waiting. Waiting for me to open them, and slowly I did. Compassion filled hazel eyes met sorrow filled brown. "Quinn, don't go. I- I'd really like to talk. Please."

It hurt to see her eyes that way. This wasn't completely her fault and she had the right to know. I found myself nodding. "Yes, talk. We need to talk. But.." I lowered my voice so only Santana could hear me. "I can't, not in front of Beth."

"Okay," she nodded. She turned around and looked towards Sugar and Beth, who were chatting happily about the stickers Beth had. "Sugar" was all she said and she seemed to know exactly what Santana wanted.

"You know Beth, I have an idea. Why don't you and I pick up my dog Precious? Then we can go for a walk to the park. I'm sure she'd really like you." Sugar asked Beth who seemed to like the idea.

"Really? Wait, but what about my cast. I want Santi to sign it." She said beginning to pout again.

"Hey pretty girl," Santana said couching down to Beth's height again. "Do you really think I'd miss the opportunity to sign your awesome purple cast? I think not!" The brunette said so earnestly that Beth began to smile. "Me and your mom are just gonna talk for a bit while you go have some fun with Sugar at the park and her diva of a crazy dog. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yeah it kinda does," Beth said feigning disinterest.

"I promise that as soon as we get back, I and a marker are going to be all over that purple cast, you won't know what hit you." The Latina said pointing at said purple cast.

"Pinky promise?" Beth asked, holding out her pinky. Santana smiled and just as she was going to bring her pinky to close over hers, she quickly retracted it and said with such seriousness in her voice you'd think she was judge in the Supreme Court. "You have to be really really sure about pinky promises. Britt told me those are the most serious special sealed promises there are."

Her expression changed, matching Beth's determined one. The brunette held out her pinky, "Yes I Santana Lopez pinky promise."

Beth's eyes lit up, she quickly enveloped the tan pinky with her small one. Before Santana could pull away Beth spoke again. "No our thumbs have to touch, then it's a real pinky promise."

The brunette chuckled lightly before performing what Beth asked. "There, now it's official."

"Alright come on Beth." Sugar called from the door.

"Beth, be good and listen to whatever Sugar tells you." I said sternly to my little girl.

"Yes mommy I know, I will."

"You better missy." I kissed her farewell and sent her on her way. I mouth a quiet thank you to Sugar who only smiled kindly in return.

As soon as the door clicked shut and Beth was no longer heard I turned to look at Santana who was standing up against the wall. She looked so beautiful and sad.

"Quinn I'm…"

"Don't." I cut her off. "Ugh you're soo. I mean just look at how you are with my daughter." I began to get animated with my hands, throwing them up and down when I got worked up in true Quinn Fabray fashion. "It makes what I did, said, make me look like such an idiot." I began to say feeling immensely frustrated with myself.

"You're not an idiot Quinn. I am. That's what I wanted to say, that I'm sorry. That I shouldn't have done that. I crossed the line." She rushed out as quickly as she could, slowly stepping closer. Testing to see how I would react.

"No Santana. Let me finish. Let me talk please. I need to tell you something." She nodded, gently reaching for my arm. I let her pull me to the couch where she sat opposite me, giving me space she just seemed to understand that I needed. We sat silently, her patiently waiting for me to speak. _Ugh this is going to be hard. Here goes nothing._

"Russell, my father," I elaborated. "He, he opened doors, he went to all my cheer competitions. He was the perfect gentleman. He was the perfect father. We went to church like every good Christian. He talked, he joked with everyone. He was wealthy, handsome, and a charmer to top it all off. Everyone liked him. He was the all around good guy." I shook my head slightly to myself. I finally looked towards Santana's expressive eyes, showing all the care I needed to continue. "Only he wasn't. He wasn't any of those things, not really. He was only that in front of people. It started off with my mom. He would beat her, but then he moved on to me. I took it, mainly because my mom did. She put on a brave face. We didn't have much of a choice. When the time came that I did get fed up, it only made matters worse. He soon started taking things from us, phones, computers, money, and food. We were at his mercy and there was nothing we could do. Hopeless doesn't even begin to cover what I felt."

I felt her gentle hand on mine again and I couldn't believe how stupid I was for reacting the way I did. Her touch was soothing beyond belief and I felt even worse.

"I should know, I mean I do know. You're nothing like him. I see the way you treat me, hell the way you treat Beth. You're so patient, and kind, and understanding, and compassionate. For that split second, for that stupid fucking lapse in judgment on my part, I reacted the way I did. I didn't have my money and I got freaked out that maybe I had lost my money. But then you smiled and kind of laughed saying that you had taken, though it wasn't literally, my money and I just.. It brought me back to when Britt would secretly bring me food. When Sam would try to give me some of his hard earned money. He always kept trying, knowing I wouldn't take it. Later I found out he was saving it for my mother and I." I smiled faintly remembering my two best friends. She began running her thumb over my knuckles.

"I reacted terribly Santana. Far worse than necessary, than deemed appropriate in a situation like this. I'm sorry for ruining such a wonderful night, because it was wonderful. You we're beyond amazing as always and I just fucked it up."

"Hey, can I talk now? Please." She said breaking her silence. I gave a small nod, staying clear from her eyes. She brought her thumb to my cheeks, wiping the silent tears I hadn't realized I was shedding. The action forced my eyes to hers and with a force that only came from the brunette sitting before me, my eyes could no longer look away.

"You're not stupid. I'm sorry I made you feel like that, that I made you go back to such a terrible place. I was trying to be gentlewomanly and it absolutely back fired. I don't blame you for ruining anything. This is not your fault. You can't always help what emotions win out. I know that pretty well myself. Please don't think that your feelings and any of this was stupid." She came closer and closer, finally resting her forehead with mine. "They matter and they are certainly not stupid to me. I can assure you that I will not be attempting any stunt like that for a long time. Well, until I know that you know deep down in your heart that you can trust me. I would never do anything like that to you Quinn or Beth." With each sincere word that escaped her lips, it was as though she was mending a crack on my shattered image.

I slightly nodded, looking into her eyes, letting her know I believed every word she told me.

With fire blazing behind her brown orbs that made them look chestnut, she closed the gap between us and her lips meet mine. It was a tender kiss, filled with promise and love. Her lips burned mine with passion every time they caressed. This woman was beyond any words I could come up with.

When we gradually broke apart, foreheads still resting on one another, I felt her chuckle before I heard it. I opened my eyes to see hers slowly open. She had her pinky out and said "I Santana Lopez pinky promise."

I pulled her close laughing into the kiss I took her lips into. But I made sure to wrap my pinky securely around hers and touching thumbs before I pulled her close. Holding her in an embrace that meant so much to me, I said two words.

"Thank you."

*0*0*

**A/N: I know you all probably hate if not are at least upset with me for not updating. I'm sorry people but I'm back and ready for more action. Thank you all to everyone who reads and thanks for the reviews!**

**loveheather: Thank you! I miss you too! I miss you all and writing this story.**

**Whatsvinyl, Jammy, and Ryoko05: I hope you all liked my explanation.**

**niccici30: Do not worry buddy I will not stop writing this story out of nowhere.**


End file.
